Mayhem in the Horrorverse
by Kaity the Chameleon
Summary: With the help of Malice, Fear sends the Chaotix and Kaity to a world called the Horrorverse. In this new world, the detectives must fight off several icons of horror. Will they die trying? Who else will they meet on their adventure?
1. The Portal

**Okay, I've got a legit reason for this new story too; I was inspired by LadyofScarletto's _Chaotix complexities: Sneerfield Mansion_. I sent her the jist of my idea and she sent back this epic intro for it, a lot of which you'll see here, and generally inspired me again to expand on it. I had planned to get farther into the second chapter before I posted this, but since I already posted _Puppet Master_ tonight, I figured there was no harm in uploading it.**

**Copyrights tiem! Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile, Charmy Bee and other characters you recgonize from SEGA games (C) SEGA; Kaity the Chameleon, Fear the Cat and Malice the Rabbit (C)-moi =3**

Chapter 1: The Portal

The cold, red eyes of the silent being flashed in front of the quartet. All of them were silent; not one made a move to attack or show any signs of an argument. The room was sparcely lit, so little detail of the room they stood in could be made out. All the mobians and emobian could see were each other standing under the dim lights.

"You wanted us?" The chameleon, known as Espio, growled warningly. Charmy, close to the chameleon's side, beat his wings to hold him in place preparing to sting if given the chance.

"If I am not mistaken," the navy blue male feline purred in a dark tone, "you received a case from the famous Blue Twilight."

"That's right," Kaity scowled, tensing her muscles in case a fight were to follow. "How'd it bring us here?"

The cat chuckled and slowly shifted in size and form. When he was through, in his place stood a familiar, colbat-colored hedge girl dressed in pop-star attire. "Oh, just bad timing, I guess." the emobian cackled, his voice mimicking that on their friend, Cloud.

"All a set up." Vector huffed, "I should've known something was up."

"Yes," Fear smirked, taking his natural form again, "You should have. _Detective_."

"So, what's the scheme behind all this?" Espio demanded.

"Well, I've taken a partner, you see," Fear said with a slight smirk, "I'm pretty sure know him; Malice."

"Malice?" Vector mumbled, and shared a look with Espio. "Isn't that-"

"One of the greatest villians of all time?" The four detectives watched as a familiar black and red rabbit, sporting a black fedora, trench coat that hung down to his ankles, and his usual black and red boots, walk next to Fear.

"Yes. The same." Fear replied, not at the moment saying Malice was no where near the greatest villian, let along _one_ of them. "Him and I have decided to send you all on a trip."

Espio tensed, his golden eyes flashing around to look for an exit; none. "What exactly did you have in mind?" He already knew the answer would be bad.

"A trip to what I call the Horrorverse." Fear answered.

"A _one way_ trip." Malice added with a dark smile. the male rabbit snapped his fingers and a large portal opened; to the untrained eye, it seemed as though Malice, a mortal, had summoned it simply by a snap of his fingers. But to Vector's keen eye, the trick was pulled through two small squares, about the size and likeness of computer chips, attached to the thumb and middle finger of villian's black glove. The portal, a swirling vortex of sickening red and horrified screams, pulled the Chaotix and Kaity toward it.

Being in the air, Charmy was the easiest to nudge in the right (Or perhaps wrong) direction. "Vectooooooooooor!" the bee cried out, flailing his arms as if it would save him.

"Got'cha, Charmy!" Vector answered, pulling the six-year-old closer to him with one massive arm. "Hold on tight, you two." Vector said, looking back at Espio and Kaity, both of which were crouched low to the ground with one leg under them and other out at its full length. "This things pretty strong."

"No kiddin'." Kaity grunted, putting her hands out in front of her as the force of the portal began pulling her.

Espio, dispite their efforts, felt his feet slowly and unwillingly inching closer and closer to the portal, "We can only keep this up for so long, Vector." He reported, "We need an actual plan to get out."

"If we could move, we could probably-" A shocked yell suddenly interrupted, followed by Kaity crashing into Espio. Both chameleons lost their footing after and were sent crashing into Vector. The combined weight drove Vector off his feet, leaving the four at the mercy of the portal's suction.

**OoOoO**

Fear grinned, watching the four crash into one another and fall through the portal. "I should have done this much earlier." he leered. The cat frowned, suddenly feeling the suction of the portal himself. "Perhaps we should shut it down now." He said in an even tone.

Malice, still grinning from the show, snapped his fingers as he had before. The portal didn't stop. The male rabbit took on an irritated look and snapped again; Still nothing. "What the...?"_ snap. snap. snap._ "It's not working..."

"Yes, I can see that. Why isn't it working?" Fear had taken a fighting stance to hold his balance.

"Hell if I know." Malice responded, reaching wildly for his fedora as it sailed toward the portal. The rabbit took hold of Fear's wrist, positioning himself to withstand the force himself.

"You _made_ it. How can you _not_ understand?" Fear demanded with a growl, feeling his feet starting to slip. There was nothing immeditally near to hold onto.

"Just because I built it, doesn't mean I understand it competely." Malice hissed back.

Fear scoffed, "Some scientist you are."

"Hey! There are plenty of people who wouldn't even understand-chair!"

Fear's ears lowered in confusion."Wouldn't understand chair...?" For a moment, the emobian seemed confused. It made sense when the cat felt a wooden object smack his back and send him tumbling forward, throwing him and his partner to the portal. He looked back to see what had hit him; a chair.

_snapsnapsnapsnap!_

The black and red rabbit went through first; cursing everything he could think of on the way. as Fear was pulled through the vortex, a sudden, heavy feeling dropped on him. He didn't have time to figure out what it was before the world went black.

**I think I'll be messing with Fear and Malice as characters in this story w They sort of need it anyway...they're a bit too flat for my taste.**


	2. Welcome To The Horrorverse

**I was inspired =3 That's all I can really say.**

**Also, I forgot to mention, the Blue Twilight and Cloud refrences were Fauxmon's (Now Nobleheart on here) main Sonic OC. She'd gotten rid of Blue Twilight a while ago, but it was the first thing that popped into my mind when I read the intro Ladyofscarletto sent me. Sorry 'bout that, Faux...**

Chapter 2: Welcome To The Horrorverse

Vector was the first to come to his senses; with a grunt, he swung himself from his back to a sitting position and looked around. They four had landed on a barren dirt road with yellow grass on either side of it. To his left, the green croc saw a sign stained with red, had what appeared to be a knife stuck in it and had some strange-looking noodles draped over the top. As he approached the sign to read it, he realized with horror that the "noodles" were actually somebody's innards; more specifically their small intestines. the knife he was seen pinned a heart in place on the sign immediately after the message in large print, as if punctuating the sentence.

Vector looked at the text to keep himself from retching from the sight of the intestines and heart. He had been a detective long enough to recognize that the message was written in dried blood, it read; _Welcome to the Horrorverse_ (heart period). Below that was smaller text, written in blood as well, reading _Population: Decreasing every second._ The oldest detective felt his stomach drop; this definitely _would not_ be fun.

A groan behind him startled his thoughts back to reality; he spun to find Espio sitting up and rubbing his head. The ninja scanned the area and immediately caught sight of his companion. "Where are we?" He asked, getting to his feet.

"Exactly where Fear said he'd sent us; The Horrorverse." Vector replied.

"I still don't understand that." Espio said curtly, "More over, it doesn't look much like something horrifying to me."

Vector thumbed toward the sign, "Ya check out the greeting?" Espio leaned more on one foot to see the sign, paling a bit at the sight of the blood stained, and organ-hanging sign. "Horrifying now?" Vector chuckled, seeing his younger friend's expression.

Espio shot the older reptile a glare, "Not as much as I expected. Now, if we're going to find a way through this, I think we should get moving." The teen detective shook Kaity awake.

The younger chameleon, who had landed face down, grumbled and propped herself up on her elbows. "Is it important?" She asked.

"We're in another world; possibly another dimension. Yes, it's important." he said curtly, waking Charmy in the same manner.

"Just a few more minutes." Charmy whined, curling himself into a ball.

"We're in some kinda evil world, Charmy, ya don't get 'five more minutes'." Kaity answered, picking the bee up by his wings, which was met with loud protesting.

"I'm up! I'm up!"

Espio ignored the scene and looked around their barren surroundings; "Where to now, Vector?" He asked.

"Well," Vector started thoughtfully, "The way I see it, we're just outside the Horrorverse, so once we pass the sign we'll be in."

"And from there we can find a way out." Espio finished.

Vector nodded, "Exactly."

"I say we give it a shot." Kaity answered with an impish grin.

Charmy seemed a bit more skeptical on the idea. "What's a Horr...Hor-or...Verse?"

"Probably somewhere crawlin' with all sorts of demons and monsters." Kaity said, poising her fingers like claws, "Like the chocolate monster." The mention of the monster made Charmy grimace.

"Alright, cut it out." Vector cuffed Kaity in the head, "We'd better get moving." Nothing more was said as the four glanced nervously at one another and headed into the Horrorverse.

**OoOoO**

Fear's ears twitched at a sound nearby, nearly above him in fact, but he didn't move. The Horrorverse was filled with physcos and stupid teenagers; whichever was close to him was about to get a rude awakening.

In one swift move, Fear jumped to his feet, his flaws drawn out to their full three-foot length, and swung at whoever had been close to him.

"Hey! Watch it!" Malice snapped, narrowly periing the blow away. "Chaos, I try and wake you up and you attack me." He growled.

Fear scowled and retracted his claws, "You should have told me who you were." the cat shot back, "In fact, you're lucky I didn't kill you."

Malice scoffed, "I know a thing or two about fighting, thank you very much." The red and black rabbit flicked an ear back in place over his shoulder, making the red, playing card diamond earring jangle out a thin sound. "Anyway, we're stuck here now."

"Then we have to go through to get out." Fear replied, "And be careful about it, not even _I'm_ safe from death here." The blue cat suddenly flashed back to the feeling he felt before coming through; now he realized what it had been. He had been afraid, afraid of whom he had the strong chance of running into in this world.

Malice pulled him out of his thoughts, "You're immortal, you _can't_ die." he pointed out.

"This is a different world; no one is immortal here." Fear replied, crossing his arms, "Everyone is susceptible to dying, no matter how lucky or loved they are."

"...I don't understand."

Fear sighed, "A lot of people or creatures we'll run into in here are characters of horror movies."

"Sooooo...this is just one big horror movie?"

"Yes, you've heard that saying 'mind over matter', correct? That's how this universe was made." The blue cat gestured to the area around them, "Some mortals believed so much in their existence that they did in fact come to life and had to be moved to their own universe."

"That's...really weird." Malice said after a moment, "So, we might run into Freddy Krueger or something?"

"Possibly." Fear nodded. "In the mean time, the longer we stand here, the more time we waste. Since we're the only ones at the gate, it's possible the Chaotix and their little whelp are already there."

"Then what are we—" Malice was interrupted by a sudden, blaring horn. Both males whipped their heads behind them to look for the source of the noise; a semi truck was speeding at them. The only thing that kept the two from moving immediately was two peculiar things about it; first, the bumper was stained with blood and hair. Second, there was no driver.

**OoOoO**

Malice and Fear both stood with their eyes shut for what seemed to be ages. Malice was the first to open his eyes and peer around; the truck was gone. "It's…It's gone." Malice sighed in relief. The male rabbit glanced over at his companion, who was checking himself over nonchalantly.

"We'd better get going before something like that happens again." He said curtly. He seized his temporary partner's jacket, "If we want to end up in the same place, we'll have to be in some sort of contact when we cross to another part of this universe." The cat explained as the duo walked past the Horrorverse's sign.

**Surprisingly, this is probably the only story I've actually put some thought into ahead of time...Soooo, I need a few characters to face off against certain characters. They'll appear in chapter 5, but I'd prefer to get a list ready...since I won't be able to come on until after New Years. So, if you want to volenteer one of your own characters or maybe you have a cannon character in mind, let me know. =3 But remember, like Fear said, all characters are liable to die.**

**That being said =3 here's the open slots:**

**Alien V. ?**

**Predator V. ?**

**Children of the Corn V. ? (most likely adult character)**

**Babysitter killer V. ?**

**Ghosts V. ?**

**LeatherFace V. ?**

**Any that aren't filled will probably be given to either the Chaotix and Fear/Malice or I'll just try and pick characters myself. =3 Oh, also, basic horror movie rules should be in mind if you're thinking of adding your fancharacter; for instance, chances of dying increase drastically if a character is sluttily dressed, is a bitch (Yeah, Kaity has pretty high chances of dying XD), or if they're just an A-hole or have any dis-likable traits about them. Also, if they belong to any recgonizable clique. =3 ...Horror movies are pretty strict, huh?**


	3. Horrorverse Day One

**From now on, these titles will probably just be as unoriginal as this one :| ...anyway, sorry this took so long to get out, hope you like this so far =D**

**Thanks to LadySkarlettofSkaro for spawning plenty of ideas for a lot of this chapter =D In fact, about half of Espio's story is probably made up of what she wrote =D**

Chapter 3: Horrorverse Day One

Kaity felt wind suddenly rushed around her, she could immediately tell she was falling. Trouble was, she couldn't remember what had begun her fall; all she could remember was walking past the sigh into the Horrorverse...where ever _that_ was.

With a hard _thump_, the space between the chameleon and the ground was closed. The girl grunted on impact, feeling her teeth rattle in her skull and pain shoot up and down her body. Kaity wasn't sure how long she had been laying there, but after what seemed like an hour of dizziness and pain, her mind was registering the drop in her body temperature and a crash of waves close by. _'Where...where am I?'_ she wondered, opening her eyes only enough to look around; everything looked dreary and spooky; something right out of a horror movie. The girl sat up wearily, going back down once vertigo hit but eventually forcing herself into a sitting position, and scanned the area more thoroughly. She had seen pretty much everything in her first weak look around; all she had missed was an old well at the center of the field she was laying in. The well seemed to be made of aged rock and had a thick, circle of rock resting on top of it, covering the opening about a quarter of the way.

The chameleon girl couldn't help but grin now; it looked _exactly_ like...

Kaity stood up, the grin still plastered on, and walked fearlessly toward the well. About half way, she stopped; if Samara _was_ there, chances were there would be an attempt to drag the chameleon down into the well, and at that point she'd be trapped.

But the curiosity was too strong to fight.

Kaity quickly strayed off course and found herself a sturdy tree limb, about as thick as the handle of a baseball bat, and approached the well. The girl stood by the opening; half-expecting the water-ruined face of Samara to pop out and attempt to pull her into the well. But nothing came. The detective, ever more curious, peeked over the side of the well.

A pale, wet hand suddenly shot up from the well and took a tight hold on the front of her shirt. Kaity let out an unwilling shriek and staggered away, yanking the well-dwelling girl half way over the rim of the well. The pale human half-glared at the chameleon, using one hand to support herself on the edge of the well, she stretched the other out toward the other female. "_Mommy..._" She whispered softly.

The teen relaxed some; panicking wouldn't help, and Samara didn't seem to be threatening. So she stood up, still holding onto her weapon and treaded carefully over to Samara. The water had shriveled her skin and paled the human, but up close, these were details so easily noticed as opposed to on a movie screen. Kaity smiled at the human as she got closer, taking the human's hand in hers as Samara uttered the phrase again. "That's right..." Kaity said in the nicest, most soothing voice she could conjure. She knelt down closer to the cursed girl. "Now do me a favor, alright?...Die." The nice melted from her voice as she growled the final word, swinging her make-shift weapon down on the girl.

The stick made a sickening cracking sound as it connected with the little girl's skull. She seemed to blink out for a moment and slide away from the well's edge and down into the well once again.

Immediately after Samara disappeared from sight, Kaity wasted no time rushing over to the well's stone cover; struggling to get the slab of stone to move.

_Splash!_ Samara had hit the bottom.

The slab gave only a few inches before rebelling against the chameleon girl again. Her ears tuned to the sound of movement in the water below, and a loud bellow of rage. _'Shoot! How long did it take fer 'er ta climb in the movie?'_ Kaity wondered frantically, pushing harder and willing the stone to move. It gave another few inches and stopped. There were suddenly several cracking sounds coming closer; the teen detective pictured Samara scaling the wall of the well in her creepy, spider-like fashion with one leg occasionally bending beyond human limit, reaching above the angry girl's head and helping her get closer and closer to the well's top. The slab gave another few inches and Samara's fingers wrapped around the edge of her prison. This time, though, when the girl heaved herself over the edge, the look directed at Kaity wasn't just a glare; it was the 'Your-seven-days-are-up' look.

Fear suddenly gripped the chameleon girl; she abandoned her post by the slab and grabbed up her weapon again. She gripped the branch tightly and swung once before Samara was even within range. It was either her or Samara, and Kaity wasn't prepared to lay down and be killed.

Samara staggered over to Kaity in her usual fashion, occasionally blurring out as she did when the screen of the TV would get interference or disappeared briefly, only to appear much closer than she had been.

**OoOoO**

When Espio had blinked, he found himself tumbling on the ground. He grunted as his back connected with the wall- hard enough to lodge the three spikes on his back into the wall. He attempted to push himself out but failed.

A chuckle of dangerous origin erupted from nearby; Espio, not having been a fan of horror films- saying how they were ridiculous and pointless- had watched only a few and was well aware of who the chuckle belonged to. He had never been frightened of the scarred human hiding somewhere close, or the others for that matter, but the rationale that they were only fake didn't exist here as it did in his world. '_This is insane,'_ The chameleon thought as he continued to struggle with his spines. '_This is **impossible**.'_

As the chameleon began to take in his surroundings, a clawed hand attempted to stab him, luckily missing and lodging deep into the wall. The impact cracked the wall, stretching out and allowing just enough room for the ninja chameleon to wriggle his spikes free. The ninja quicky leapt to his feet, glaring fearlessly into the infamously scarred face of Freddy Krueger (A/N Fun fact: 'Krueger' is recognized as a word in Microsoft Word…I'm not kidding, try it.)

The scarred human, glared pointedly at his opponent; usually they didn't move that fast. Now that he thought of it, most of them weren't some giant pink-ish creature either. "What the hell are you?" He scoffed.

"I'll be your downfall." Espio replied in an even tone. The killer snarled and, without missing a beat, wretched his clawed hand free and slashed at Espio, who dodged and turned invisible hastily. But unlike the others, Freddy could learn and adapt from mistakes. He pulled back and blindly lashed out at the air in front of him. There was a loud cry of pain as the air suddenly got slowly bleeding cuts and dropped to the ground. A moment later, the chameleon was visible and doubled over on the ground, covering the injury on his chest.

"downfall, huh?" Krueger chuckled, standing inches from Espio's form, "What a load of bullshit."

The teen lay still on the ground, taking the temporary pause to take in his surroundings; his mind now acknowledged that the temperature here was high, almost stiflingly so. His ears tuned to a hiss of steam somewhere close by and the feel of the grated floor he was lying on.

The male struggled to think of Freddy Krueger's backstory for a clue; up until now, it hadn't seemed important. Another loud hiss of steam pulled Espio from his thoughts in time to roll away from the claws coming down on him. Freddy snarled in anger, trying to pull his claws free from the grated catwalk they both stood on, "Stay still you ugly little fu-" The last word was thankfully lost in the high shriek of hot air bursting from a machine close by, though it didn't help with clicking the information the teen needed, it did tell him they were in a boiler room.

A loud _shing!_ snapped Espio into defensive mode; mentally strategizing how the battle field could be used to his advantage. Or against him. As the horror of Elm Street started forward, looking madder than before, his opponent took steps back to match him.

The detective glanced behind him quickly; the stairs off the catwalk were coming up soon, he could get there quickly if he sprinted. A plan now in mind, the mobian threw one of his exploding ninja stars at Freddy's feet. The human jumped back, half expecting the star to stab into his feet.

Espio heard the supernatural human laugh, clearly not seeing the chameleon's plan as he fled toward the steps to safety. '_1…2…3…_' Espio's countdown was on mark, as always. The catwalk above his own suddenly lit with the brilliant light of the explosion.

Freddy gave a shout of surprise as the floor collapsed beneath him and sent him spiraling down to the concrete below him.

Not that Espio stayed to watch that.

The teen ninja took off down the new catwalk, his senses suddenly highly tuned for anything potentially dangerous. He couldn't have been running long before the noise behind him went quite and all that could be heard was the occasional hisses and shrieks of the machinery. He slowed to a stop at a dead end and sighed in relief, looking around his new location; boiler rooms looked the same all over, apparently. But at least Krueger was gone.

Suddenly, a steady _Tink. Tink. Tink._ made his freeze; the unmistakable sound of metal-on-metal claws. Espio's golden eyes met the steely blue or Freddy's; the villain stood on the other end of the cat walk, slowly and maliciously making his way over to his trapped victim.

**OoOoO**

Vector recognized where he was immediately; Crystal Lake; the same place Jason Voorhees prowled in his movies. He cautiously walked onto the pier, glancing around in case anyone, or any_thing_ tried to get the jump on him. As he reached the end, he peered into the water, watching for any signs of life or the camp's latest victims. (Fun Fact #2: 'Voorhees' is also recognized as a word by Microsoft Word.)

Even over the sound of his rock music, Vector could still hear the slap of the waves against the legs of the dock, and the slow, heavy footsteps of someone approaching. What the mobian couldn't hear was a machete rising in the air, poised to come down and cut cleanly though Vector's skull, but the croc had enough sense to know. He stuck his tail out as Voorhees crossed over to him and almost tumbled into the waters where he had drowned as a child.

"Ya wanna fight?" Vector growled, showing off his muscles with a simple cross of his arms across his chest. "Go ahead. Try me." Jason's hockey mask seemed to give away the being's confusion; why wasn't this one running? They always ran. A lot of them screamed too. "Hey, don't got all day, Jason." Vector smirked, taking an odd half-step back as Jason lashed out at the croc, missing him by inches. The mobian already knew it was going to be hard for him to kill the insane hockey make wearer; Voorhees always managed to live one way or another.

_'Now how to do this...'_ Vector idly wondered, connecting a devastating right-hook to Voorhees' face and quickly ducking as the machete almost cut his head off. Now Jason was angry, even his mask seemed to look angrier than it should have. The croc dismissed this as nerves as he struggled for a way to run from his attacker; Jason had him trapped on the edge of the pier.

The detective took one final step away from the machete's blade; he heard a faint noise as it slid lightly across the golden chain hanging around his neck. Now he could feel his heel teetering on the very edge of the dock; the croc knew he needed a plan and he needed it _now_. A sudden, frantic idea came just as Jason pulled back his machete for the last time, determined to kill Vector with the next swing. Vector was suddenly embarrassed he hadn't thought of the idea earlier, and quickly followed through with it.

The green crocodile dove backwards into the lake, his body taking the shock of cold in stride. He then felt another shock, only one of pain. He shot both enormous hands over his muzzle to keep from shouting; it _would_ be his luck to take in a mouthful of gross, people-died-in-here water. Though he knew he could open his eyes underwater, he didn't dare, already imagining the dead bodies he would see floating and decomposing under there.

But still, the pain in his tail had to be checked. The croc's cinnamon eyes went directly to his tail, forcing himself not to look any farther, and saw a small cut on the tip. Jason's work, no doubt. But still, he counted himself lucky to get out with just that. The giant reptile already knew Jason wouldn't dare come in after his victim, which brought a relaxed feeling to him. It also brought him his Voorhees solution; and making it happen wouldn't be hard either. Even if Jason _was_ strong.

Back on land, Jason peered questioningly into the water after the green reptile, of course he wasn't going to jump in after him, but people could only hold their breath for so long. As if trying to help motivate him, a gentle feminine voice floated around in Jason's mind, _'Jason...'_ the voice cooed, _'Jason, sweetie, mother doesn't want to hurt you but-'_ the voice suddenly was rough and angry, at a shouting level, _'Go **kill** that freak! Make him and all the others pay for what happened to you!'_

"Hey Jason!" The croc barked from the water. The undead killer snapped his head in the direction of the voice, catching Vector's grin as he spoke, "Ya coming in or what? The water's fine!" The detective watched at the villain seemed to almost visibly shake at the notion of getting in the water, even from the distance he was now at. "No?" Vector asked innocently, "Here, lemme give you a hand." The large reptile disappeared under the surface of the water and charged full-speed for the dock.

Thanks to the gifted swimming of crocodiles, the space between him and the dock closed quickly; once he was within five feet of the dock, Vector leapt up from the water, almost dolphin-style, and aimed himself at Jason Voorhees. The bulky human didn't seem to know how to react to this, the only movements he made were the staggering steps he took once Vector connected with his target. With his arms wrapped tightly around Jason, the green reptile managed to force the killer into a surprised stagger off the dock and into the icy cold water.

Quick as he could, Vector kicked off his opponent and headed for the surface. Once he broke the surface, his inhaled gratefully and hefted himself onto the rickety old dock. For what seemed like ages, the crocodile laid there, quietly breathing and letting the sun warm him.

He lazily turned his head to the side as something close by glinted off the sunlight. For one terrifying moment, the croc thought he had not seen the last of Jason, but dismissed it when he was only the machete, laying still without an owner and stained in his own blood. Vector rocked himself into a sitting position, then to his feet and picked it up, taking a moment to examine it before chucking it into the water after its master. "Good riddance, maniac..." he muttered, turning and quickly getting off the dock, not wanting to risk another encounter with the 'maniac'. Though he couldn't shake the feeling that Jason Voorhees would come back; he always did.

**OoOoO**

Charmy only remembered walking past the Horrorverse sign before he had apparently passed out. When he awoke, however, he was somewhere rather...strange. For one, he was in the ruins of an explosion. Bricks and various rubble fragments were around him. His stinger had been thrust into the debris, so he was momentarily stuck.

Second, a small doll was laying by him, eyes gleaming in the sunlight. Charmy, oblivious to the fact that it was strange-looking and tightly gripping a knife, picked it up and examined it. But he regretted it when it started to move and growl at him.

"What the-?" The bee was cut short as the doll suddenly lunged out of the six-year-old's grip and attempted to strangle him. The knife clattered to the ground as Charmy tried to fight off the doll and free his stinger from the rubble. Charmy winced as the plastic hands gripped his throat tighter, but, with a strong tug, threw the red-haired doll off him and worked to free his stinger.

Now that Charmy had a moment to breathe, he recognized the doll from a horror movie Kaity had made him sit though; Chucky. And the doll didn't look at all pleased with being thrown. "But…But you're not…" Charmy stuttered out, taking a few steps away from the approaching doll. "Not…Not real!" Charmy finished, "You're supposed to be fake!"

"The only thing fake about me now, "Chucky rasped in a horrible voice, "Is this goddamn body I'm in." The doll leapt at his target again soon after finishing his sentence; But Charmy fled quickly, avoiding the killer doll's plastic hands. The doll growled, staggering a bit to keep his plastic frame balanced. He quickly picked up the knife he had dropped before and flung it at the tiny mobian.

Charmy squealed in pain as the knife slid over his wings. It then bounced off the bee's helmet as he made a sudden crash-course for the ground. Charmy bounced once before landing bodily in the dirt, groaning quietly. The bee's wings screamed in pain, but his senses kept him alert to the quick pattering of little feet running across the road.

Charmy could almost picture the doll stopping only for a second to pick up his knife then continue on his route toward his victim. He looked around quickly, hoping for a way out like others in horror movies. But as the bee looked around, he didn't see anything he knew he could use to stop the murderous doll.

Then an idea came; Charmy stood a bit taller than the doll, probably could fight better, even with his wings out of commission for a while. He jumped quickly to his feet, just in time to side-step away from a jab from Chucky. "Stay still ya little-!" Chucky was quickly cut off with a hard punch to his jaw.

Charmy quickly sped away after the blow, luckily finding a piece of the wreckage he was able to hold and found that it also was tipped sharply; almost like a double edge sword. He held the wreckage piece like a bat, ready for the doll charging at him. For a doll, Chucky moved fast; but even with his speed advantage, Charmy swung hard and caught his enemy on the blade, cutting the doll almost cleanly in half.

The doll lay still on the ground, but Charmy kept a tight hold on his weapon anyway, backing slowly from Chucky; hoping, _wishing_ that the doll would never come back.

**OoOoO**

Malice groaned quietly, not only from the vertigo gotten from jumping through borders of the Horrorverse, but also because of the many rough rocks and patches of dry grass he felt himself pulled through, kicking up small clouds of dust in the process. In fact, now the rabbit began wondering what was pulling him; to his right he could see Fear, the blue cat was wrapped waist-down in a burlap sack, but didn't seem worried about it. In fact, the cat occasionally hissed a swear at whatever was dragging him along.

The blue cat seemed to finally take notice of his companion and nodded toward what was dragging them along, "Hillbillies." He said, as if that explained everything.

"Wh-?" The black and red rabbit turned himself the best he could, finding himself in the same position as Fear and being dragged by a horribly deformed human who occasionally grunted. Malice hisses a curse as his body was dragged over a particularly sharp rock, making the human's attention immediately snap to him; from the back he had look deformed, but his front seemed to be worse; his face was horribly disfigured, like a demented version of the Hunchback of Notre dame. Malice could see he wore overalls that were clearly stretching to their limit to fit over the malformed body and probably hadn't been cleaned once since it was bought. The mobian rabbit shuttered, trying to will his captor to look away again.

He did look away after a while longer. Fear chuckled darkly, "For such a great villain, you're surprisingly easy to scare."

"He caught me off guard." Malice hissed back, "I don't exactly run into that kind of person daily."

"Oh really?" Fear chuckled, he snarled a threat at the hillbilly dragging him as he glared back at the two mobians for talking. When the hillbilly, obviously startled by this turns away, Fear brought Malice up to speed on what was happening. "The way I see it, they'll take us back to their place and either kill us immediately or try and gross us out _then_ kill us."

"So either way, we're dying?"

"Eh, pretty much." Fear shrugged as if it were nothing. Malice seemed to have a much different reaction. "Unless we get them to let us go." The cat added suddenly, "Which takes some knowledge of their kind." A smirk that appeared over the cat's muzzle suggested he did in fact have that knowledge. But before Malice could probe for further answers, a loud angry grunt made both mobians look forward, just in time catch a glimpse of the hillbillies bringing clubs down on their heads before the world went black.

**Eh, suspence =3 ...Okay, I was actually a bit lazy with this, but I'll finish up the stories and take them else where in chapter 4. =D I'll try and update sooner this time, promise!**


	4. Double Team

**While I was writing this chapter, it occured to me that I didn't give credit to who all these horror movie characters belong to...but then again, I have no clue D= So I'm just gonna say they _don't_ belong to me and are copyright to their respective owners. =D**

Chapter 4: Double Team

Kaity swung quickly, the staggering human toppled to the ground from the impact; she had never been fast at moving. She stood rigidly for a moment; Samara didn't move. The mobian knew better, but she still crept quietly over to the still human and poked Samara quickly with her foot, pulling it back and jumping away.

Still nothing.

Kaity waited another moment before approaching her opponent, scooping her off the ground and, with some trouble, carrying her back to the well. "Well, that was kinda easy..." She muttered, dumping the body over the ridge and wasting no time in sealing the girl away as she had been before. There was still a struggle with the slab, but there were no interruptions as it was heaved into place. The chameleon wiped her hands and looked around, now that the immediate threat was gone, she needed a way out.

"_Kaity? Hey, wake up!_"

The chameleon girl suddenly stood rigidly, the voice, Vector's seemed to be coming from all around her. Her head snapped from one side to the other, hoping to maybe catch a glimpse of her older friend.

"_C'mon! Get up!_" Vector's tone sounded urgent, making the chameleon girl try harder to locate the voice. Suddenly, the girl remembered something that could be vital to her escape from the world she was trapped in. She calmly walked to the cliff edge not far from the well and looked down over the edge; waves crashed against pointed rocks. Vector was saying something she couldn't hear over the noise of the waves, but she could tell it was louder here. _'I gotta jump...'_ She realized with a sudden pang of fear; she was _assuming_ she had to jump, after all that was what happened in the movie...but suppose that wasn't the answer this time...?

Vector was yelling something else, maybe in a frantic tone, but Kaity couldn't quite hear it over the noise of the water. So, taking a deep breath, the chameleon girl dove clumsily off the cliff; eyes closed and praying that she hadn't just killed herself.

**OoOoO**

Freddy chuckled darkly, sauntering calmly over to Espio, who tried bravely to intimidate the horror icon to no avail. The chameleon boy blinked and suddenly Krueger was only feet away, his bladed hand poised in the air to strike. Espio leapt back as the claws came down, landing gracefully and whipping several ninja weapons at him.

Freddy, however, quickly side-swiped them; amazingly enough, cutting the weapons in two. The burned human smiled cruelly and started again toward his victim.

"Not feeling talkative, I see." Espio said, his eyes flashing from one side to the other to look for an escape. There was _none_, and he was quickly running out of room to back up; it was only a matter of time before his back was to a wall. That time came faster than the mobian expected, letting out a surprised yelp when hot steam suddenly rushed the chameleon's back, making him jump forward.

"Think this is bad?" The villain chuckled, "Try being in _my_ head." As he spoke the last part, Freddy reached up, pulled his head from his shoulders and launched it at the chameleon in front of him.

"What the-?" An arm shot up defensively to block Espio's face from the head. The head, once it reached its target, bit down hard on the ninja's arm, making him cry out in pain. The mobian flailed his arm frantically, finally flinging the disembodied head off the edge of the catwalk, hearing its menacing laugh all the way down. Espio looked at his arm; Freddy had left deep bite marks on him, He ran a hand along the make gingerly to check for blood. Luckily Freddy hadn't managed to bite that hard. A glint of blades suddenly reminded Espio of what he was up against as the headless body went in for an attack. Espio jumped to the side, watching as the body stumbled past him and ran into the wall or machinery Espio had almost hit.

As if waiting for its cue, steam once again screamed from the machine, engulfing the body of Fred Krueger, which Espio now noticed had a small nub on the neck. The body spazzemed and reeled away from the steam, the nub expanding to the size of a tennis ball. It startled Espio that the fleshy nub was suddenly gaining familiar features. _'He's...re-growing his head?'_ the baffled chameleon thought. As if to answer the question for him, the head swelled to its normal size, features complete and grinned at Espio.

"Bet you haven't seen _that_ one before, huh?" he laughed, "It happens every once in a while; when I _lose my head_."

Freddy laughed at his joke, Espio only grimaced; he just _had_ to get stuck with the "funny" guy...

But it was time to be serious; if he was remembering correctly, Freddy dwelled only in a person's dreams. Which stood to reason he, Espio, was dreaming and a quick shock would wake him up. _'If he kills people in their dreams, getting him to attack me wouldn't so any good...'_ He reasoned, taking a few small steps back from his opponent, A violent hiss of steam echoed somewhere from within the factory; sparking a desperate idea. The fuchsia chameleon spun and launched himself at the machine behind them; Freddy was suddenly charging at him, apparently realizing the intention.

Espio wrapped his hand around any metal he could find, screaming as he was suddenly struck with a painful burn. He could still hear Krueger right behind him; he could almost feel the maniac's claws lifting into the air as more burning pain pulsed through Espio's hand. The chameleon took hold with the other hand, the claws came down and-

**OoOoO**

Vector couldn't remember anything after passing through the threshold of Crystal Lake, but as his senses came back to him, he heard a boy's voice, a little boy, loudly proclaiming, "Redrum! Redrum!" The croc's cinnamon eyes snapped open; the little boy he expected to see stood over him, knife in hand, "Redrum!" He shouted, "Redrum!"

Vector sat up and gently took the knife from the boy and set it on the nightstand, "Yeah, yeah; I heard you the first time." he said, the kids voice was starting to get annoying. He quickly looked around; the room looked like a tiny apartment, but Vector knew this room; it was in a hotel that was locked up for the winter with a physco ex-writer on the loose, probably fetching an axe at that very moment. His sweep of the room stopped on a familiar chameleon girl lying limply on the bed. Vector shook her lightly, "Kaity? Hey, wake up!"

The chameleon girl didn't move and the little Torrance child continued with his single phrase, "Redrum! Redrum!" Vector growled and looked at the boy; the human child was standing by the bathroom door where he had written 'Redrum' in his mother's lipstick. "Redrum!" He pointed over to the mirror, "Redrum!" The green crocodile sighed, he already knew what he would see if he looked at the mirror, but he did anyway. He saw the boy standing by the door, still pointing, but this time the word next to him spelt 'murder'. No surprise there. (Fun fact 3: 'Torrance' is also recgonized as a word)

Vector perked suddenly at the sound of footsteps approaching the room, no doubt it would be Jack Torrance, ready to deliver his famous 'here's Johnny' line. The head detective shook his companion harder, "C'mon, wake up!" He could only see her expression twitch, but nothing else happened. An axe suddenly blistered the wood of the door, making the little boy scream loudly. "Kaity! Get up!" Vector shouted, shaking the girl roughly.

The sleeping chameleon suddenly inhaled sharply, her eyes snapping open. She sat up abruptly, looking from one side to the other, then she spotted her boss, "Vector! Where're-" The axe sliced through the door again, showing the face of Jack Torrance. "Oh..." The girl didn't sound impressed about who they were about to fight.

"Took you long enough to wake up." Vector snapped, pulling the girl off the bed by her arm, "Now Come on, I think if we beat him, we can move on." he picked the knife up off the nightstand.

"First we gotta get the kid outta 'ere." Kaity said, taking the kid's hand and dragging him to the bathroom. "If 'e breaks through, just hold 'im off 'till I get the kid on 'is way."

Vector didn't have time to object before the crazed human broke though the door completely; wielding his axe and a crazy look in his eye. "You say that like it's easy." Vector mumbled, jabbing the knife at the air, as if to warn Torrance to keep his distance.

In the bathroom, Kaity managed to push open the window enough to allow the child to escape, she could hear footsteps from the next room, Vector and Jack had already started fighting. She picked up the Torrance child and slid him through the window, "Now get lost, kid. Yer mom'll probably save ya at some point or another." The child couldn't reply before Kaity shoved im down the steep slope of snow that had packed itself together just under the window. In the main room, Vector cried out, followed immediately with a clatter of something hitting the carpeted floor.

Just as the chameleon girl stepped out of the room to see, she was hurriedly pushed back in by Vector. The croc scrambled with the lock on the door. "We're kinda trapped now." He said as he finally latched it in place, "Torrance disarmed me and the window is too small."

"No duh." Kaity replied, rolling her eyes, "We still gotta find a way out, though."

"I think we-" Both mobians jumped back as the shining metal of the axe broke through the door, leaving just enough room for the human's head.

The human looked from one mobian to the other with crazed eyes and a smile to match; "Heeeeeeeeeeeere's Joh-" Vector's fist connected with Jack's face, cutting his famous line short. The axe-wielding maniac grunted and stumbled back, a moment later hitting the ground with a hollow _thump_.

Silence followed the action, with both the mobians and their attacker. When it finally became apparent that Jack wouldn't be on his feet anytime soon, the younger chameleon broke into a hysterical chuckle, pounding Vector approvingly on the arm; "Ya just _punched_ Jack Torrance...That was so awesome."

Vector grinned and shrugged his shoulders, "Ah, it was nothin'. Jason was harder to beat than this guy." The crocodile unlocked the door and quickly pulled the younger detective past the lying human.

"You got ta fight Jason?" Kaity asked in awe, "Lucky, I only got Samara."

Vector looked back at his companion for a moment, then said "...Let's just get outta here before he wakes up."

After several back-tracks, a race away from a blood wave and several encounters with a familiar butler ghost, the two reptiles burst out into the snowy out-doors.

**OoOoO**

Charmy had blinked and suddenly he was somewhere entirely different. The wreckage he had fought Chucky in was gone; instead he saw an old house and a big barn; both sitting on a dusty patch of land. He could see a few tools in the barn and some stray car parts, and Espio lying not far from the entrance of the barn.

"Espio!" The bee squealed, running as fast as he could to his friend, Charmy shook the chameleon hard, "Espio, wake up! I dunno where we are!" He suddenly stopped once the sound of a quiet growl reached him. The little mobian turned cautiously; standing across the yard, more accurately on the porch steps, was a giant dog covered in filth and growling more and more as the bee stared. The dog lumbered down the steps toward Charmy and Espio, its matted fur rising slightly, as if in warning. "Uuuum...N-nice doggy..." Charmy squeaked, taking cover behind his passed out friend, "G-go away...Go home..."

The dog snarled and went from a slow lumber to a quick run at the two. Charmy screamed and clung to Espio's middle tightly; Espio woke up screaming in pain and the dog growled and barked louder as he neared.

Espio had time to register only two things; the first was pain from his encounter with Freddy, the second was that he and Charmy were in some kind of trouble. Given no time to think clearly, the chameleon leapt to his feet, scooped up his companion and dashed from the loud angry barks.

"Faster Espio! Faster!" Charmy screamed, pounding on his chameleon that carried him. "The dog's getting closer!"

"Just hold on." Espio replied through gritted teeth, he'd have to tend to his wounds later. The ninja jumped and cling to a large maple tree sitting in the yard; one hand stuck to the bark thanks to his natural abilities and the other holding Charmy tightly to him. The dog raced to the tree and stood on its hind legs in an attempt to reach his next victims. Espio sighed in relief, "We should be safe up here." He assured his bee friend. Not that it helped; the insect was trembling with his eyes shut tight.

Once they found a stable branch to sit on; Espio looked around to assess the situation; He went from a nightmare world to what appeared to be a barren one with only a dog around, and an angry one at that. The landscape was too flat for them to hide anywhere, and the dog, a Saint Bernard, would have no problem sniffing them out.

"E-Espio...?" Charmy said shakily after a few moments into Espio's thinking, "It Cujo gonna kill us?" he asked.

Espio cocked his head to one side, "Cujo?" he repeated. Had Charmy seriously _named_ the crazy dog?

"Yeah...He's in a scary movie Kaity made me watch once..."

Well _that_ made more sense. But still, maybe they could use that to their advantage...

"What happened in that movie, Charmy?" He asked.

"Um...this lady and her kid got trapped in a car by Cujo 'cause he was rabid or something and started killing everyone."

_'Not too promising...'_ Espio thought to himself, pressing for more answers. "How did the movie end?"

"The lady shot the dog and killed it."

"I see..." Espio nodded; it was good to know the dog was killable, that meant they stood a chance of escaping in one piece. The dog, Cujo, barked loudly, making both detectives look down; Cujo had backed some distance from the tree and suddenly charged at the trunk, head down to ram. The chameleon frowned, "He can't seriously think that will-" The dog's head contacted the tree, making the leaves shake some, but otherwise not harming it. Cujo, on the other hand, staggered away from the tree, whining in pain as blood began seeping from his head. Clearly he had a deep-rooted want to kill the bee and chameleon.

"Poor Cujo..." Charmy said sympathetically, "He should wear a helmet so that doesn't happen again..." Espio only sighed and shook his head; clearly this would take longer than he thought it would.

Hours later, Espio looked up at the sun, making a rough time estimate of one 'O clock. Charmy was sprawled out farther away on the branch, wheezing and every now and then filling Espio in on his status ("Espio, I'm thirsty. Espio, I'm hungry. Espio, I'm tired. Espio, I'm too hot.").

None of this mattered to Cujo though; the big dog sat in the shade of the barn, waiting for one of the mobians to come down. The blood from his first attempt had already dried and left more streaks of filth on his coat, and several more attempts at the duo left him dirty and tired.

Even Espio was starting to feel the effects of the factors he was either lacking of getting too much of; his mouth was dry and his stomach rumbled every now and again, he found himself twitching impatiently from the all the sitting still, if his reaction to the heat didn't force him down, insanity would. He had forgotten about his wounds from Freddy Krueger, though they were starting to heal.

Another hour passed and the heat beat down harder on Espio and Charmy. That's when Espio finally snapped; hyperactivity had gotten the best of him and he wanted to run off the energy, or at least rest in the shade until the feeling passed. Which meant Cujo had to go. "Charmy, stay here." the chameleon ordered in a dry, scratchy voice, slipping off the branch carefully.

Charmy's voice was the same way, "Where're you-"

"Just stay here." Cujo had already perked at the movement, and dashed outside toward the tree to claim his victim. The chameleon boy was already several branches lower when the dog reached the trunk of the tree. In a swift move, swifter than usual, he launched several ninja stars. Most of them ranged anywhere from inches to feet away from their target. The dog yelped and ran from the one that would have hit him. Though he had been aiming for the dog, the golden-eyed chameleon smirked and slowly counted down in his head.

_'Three...Two...One...'_

The explosion lit up around Cujo brilliantly; making the dog yelp and cry out in shock. Espio quickly climbed and snatched his bee friend, "Come on, he'll only be stunned for a short time." the chameleon said, hitting the ground running toward the road. Charmy followed close behind; his wings had healed since the Chucky attack, so he managed to keep up well.

**OoOoO**

Fear, once he came to his sense, was shocked awake by a horrible stench that filled the air around him. The blue cat sat up abruptly, coughing, choking, and tearing up all from the stench. Once the cat finally managed to control the flood of tear coming to his eyes he scanned around quickly; Malice was lying on the other side of the room, but between them were piles and piles of corpses; each one at a stage of death different from the ones around it. One close by the embodiment of fear was stiff and pale; obviously a fresh kill, another was swarmed by flies and larva it was in a stage of decomposing.

The cat obviously had plenty experience with dead bodies, but the smell from the group around him was enough to churn his stomach even threatening to make him throw up. Fear wiped another round of tears from his eyes as he walked over and kicked bodies of the dead out of his way to Malice. The cat quietly cursed humans and their bodily reactions to displeasing smells. "Hey," He coughed, kicking Malice once, "Get up."

The black and red rabbit grumbled something incoherent but immediately sat up, cupping both hands around his mouth. "Oh Cha—Where are we?" Malice looked around the corpse room; even though he also had experience with dead bodies, the stench made his stomach lurch.

"Looks like the basement." Fear reported; covering his mouth as well, "Probably where they dump people once they're done with them…Or until they're ready to use them."

"Use them for what?" Malice coughed, wiping a flood of tears from his red eyes, "besides for making them throw up, I mean."

Fear shrugged, "Probably take out vital organs to eat later or something weird like that." He said casually, coughing once the smell filled his mouth and nose, "In the mean time, let's get out of here."

"Yeah, I'm getting dizzy." Malice agreed, standing up and heading quickly for the old wooden steps that led up to the door. The smell wasn't as bad higher up, but it didn't stop the two villains from coughing and gagging from the smell. The rabbit reached the door first and gave it a hard tug. When that didn't work, he pushed hard. Still nothing. "It's locked."

"The hell it's locked." Fear hissed; he'd had about as much as he could stand of the smell, now that the initial shock of it and the bodies being gone. "Move." Malice quickly stepped aside, giving the cat plenty of space. Fear backed to the bottom of the steps and charged to the top, knocking the door off its hinges with one fast blow. In the next moment he found himself lying on the ground with the door.

Malice stepped over Fear and into the kitchen the door let out at. "Nice shot." The rabbit complimented, "But we're still stuck here."

"Oh, we'll find a way out." Fear shrugged, climbing to his feet, "I mean, all they really do is try and gross you out." As if to prove Fear's point, one of their captors entered the room with a jar of liquid and something else neither were close enough to identify. The hillbilly grunted something and lumbered toward the two; he stopped about half-way through his lumber to take a long drink from the jar. Now that he was close, both mobians could see the 'something else' in the jar.

Malice frowned, "Is…Is that someone's _kidneys_?" he pointed to the jar.

Fear seemed less shocked, as if people always drank kidneys and preservation liquid. "Probably." He shrugged, "But I can do better."

"You say that like it's a good thing." Malice snapped, he wasn't used to being on the intimidated side. He didn't like it, either.

Fear gave the rabbit a toothy grin, "Just watch." The blue cat suddenly began dry heaving, making Malice immediately jump away; no telling what the embodiment of fear could do to scare someone. As the rabbit pushed the thought of what he _could_ do from his mind, he noticed that Fear was now on all fours, still heaving, and their captor was watching with some mix of awe and curiosity. The heaving stopped and the cat's back arched; with a hard cough something shot from his mouth to the floor.

It took Malice a moment to identify the thing as Fear sat himself on his knees, smiling challengingly at the hillbilly. "Is that your _heart_?"

Fear put two fingers to his neck, pausing a moment before answering, "Yep, this one's mine." He looked up at the hillbilly, who looked about ready to drop his empty kidney jar, then back at the beating heart. "Since I'm supposed to be mortal in this universe, I suppose I'll still need this…" He spoke more to himself than to the two on-lookers of his stunt. Fear picked up the still beating heart and ate it as if it were candy.

Needless to say, Malice felt the contents of his stomach start to churn again, "Stop it!" he yelled, "That is so messed up."

Fear smiled, "Thanks." He looked back at the hillbilly, who had dropped his jar, "Beat that." He sneered boastfully. The hillbilly stumbled away; grumbling frantically and quickly ran from the room. "Get ready to run."

"Huh…?" Malice looked at his companion questioningly. The question was quickly answered when the hillbilly, accompanied by another stormed back into the room with shotguns. "Oh hell…!" The black and red rabbit followed Fear out the side door, the cat grinning in a pleased manner the entire way, even with their ex-captors pursuing and shooting at them.

"We'll be fine once we hit the border." Fear said, grabbing hold of Malice's jacket as he had the first time.

**_Finally_. This took much longer to get written than it should have...though I did start laughing when I was writing Fear's 'cough-up-his-heart' part. =3**


	5. Fight Goes On

**This took so long D= I'm sorry...All I'll say is I lost the document after some computer trouble. Anyway, hope you like it =D**

**Also, there's two new characters in, soooo Dax the Fox (C)- Haze the Chameleon and Flash the Cat is copyright to ~Flashownz of DevaintART**

Chapter 5: Fight Goes On

Charmy knew exactly where he was this time; it wasn't hard to recognize his own room in the Chaotix Detective Agency. He didn't see Espio anywhere near him, but the little mobian was positive that the chameleon couldn't be too far away.

"Guys! Guys!" He yipped happily, bursting out of his room and zooming around the agency in search of his friends; "Guys; we're back! We're back!...Where are you guys?" He flew at a slower pace now, searching the rooms on the first floor carefully for his friends; thinking maybe one particular chameleon girl was trying to scare him.

As Charmy entered the kitchen, his eyes glowed with excitement; there, sitting on the table, was a piece of chocolate cake the size of the bee himself. He eagerly buzzed over to it; it was weird that any kind of sweet was left out, but Charmy didn't care, he was more than happy to 'dispose' of any chocolate or candy he found lying around. "Guys, there's cake!" He shouted, thinking maybe that would lure them to the kitchen. At that point, Charmy was sure he would have heard a rampage of footsteps and shouts to not eat the cake, but there was no response. None save for the occasional sound from their living quarters.

Charmy was shoveling down cake when slow, careful footsteps came from the direction of the stairs. Then he heard a familiar feminine voice; "Charmy? Yer here too?"

"Yup." Charmy beamed, "And look; cake!" he pointed to the half-devoured dessert in front of him.

Kaity broke into a sly grin, "That's a lotta chocolate, Charmy...ya know who's comin' fer ya, right?"

The tone of voice made the small bee freeze; in his excitement he had forgotten the other mobian's stories of the chocolate monster; a creature that ate chocolate or anything with the scent of it. Say, for example, someone who's just eaten chocolate cake. Charmy paled and shrunk from the cake, "No..." He squeaked, "It...it tricked me..."

Kaity took a quick look around the immediate area; no Vector or Espio to bust her, so she turned back to the bee, planting her grin back in place, "Yep," the chameleon girl nodded, "It tricked ya, Charmy. The cake's a lie." The bee whimpered something and blasted from the kitchen to the bathroom. The girl waited with a grin to hear running water and the bristles of a toothbrush moving like crazy over teeth. She chuckled and shook her head. "Too easy..."

The chameleon advanced on the remainder of the cake; the whole horrorverse thing had been crazy, but now that she was back, the girl had time to realize how hungry she was. _''Sides,'_ she thought to herself, _'Scarin' Charmy always calls fer a little reward after.'_ She cut off the sliver Charmy had bitten into and took the rest for herself.

The cake was near perfect; the icing was perfectly creaming and rich, the cake itself was moist and filled with chocolate flavor. It took only a few minutes to finish the dessert. Since she had neglected to use a fork, Kaity licked the remaining icing mess off her fingers and tossed the plate into the sink to wash later; she could still hear Charmy in the bathroom brushing away, so she seated herself in front of the TV and switched it on, figuring the other two detectives were out looking for she and Charmy, and would be back shortly. Said bee joined her in front of the TV some time after the older detective had began channel surfing.

"Ooo! Let's watch that!" Charmy said, pointing to the screen as a bright, animated show flickered on the screen.

Kaity had already passed it, "Let's not." she grunted.

Charmy crosses his arms and stuck his lip out, putting on him 'I'm pouting' face. "How come you always get to-"

**_BANG!_**

Both detectives jumped suddenly, alert to the noise. "wh-what was that?" Charmy asked, scooting more toward the older detective.

"Probably just Vector...stuck in the basement again."

"Then how come he didn't call for us or anything?"

"I dunno..." The chameleon girl shrugged, snapping her attention back to the basement door after another loud bang. "Maybe 'e's just tryin' ta scare us."

As if to answer the duo, a final _bang!_ was followed immediately by the sound of splintered wood and a crash as the door hit the ground. Charmy's eyes were wide with terror, "That's...that's not Vector..." He squeaked, placing himself behind the older detective protection. Suddenly it was obvious to the bee that they weren't back home, no, they were still in that horrorverse.

Kaity blinked a few times, trying to wrap her mind around the idea that what was in front of them really _was_ there. "No way..." She said; as unbelieving as it sounded, Charmy could hear an 'Oh-are-you-serious' tone.

"Th-the chocolate monster..." Charmy whispered. "It's gonna eat me..."

"Ya _can't_ be serious." The chameleon sighed, "This is so stupid."

The chocolate monster was nothing more than a slimy blob of brown; it had no eyes, but a mouth full of tiny sharp teeth. Just as Kaity had described it to the little bee. The blob lingered in place a while longer before letting out a throaty growl and charging the detectives with surprising speed.

Charmy squealed and darted away from the creature. "It's gonna eat! It's gonna _eat me_!" He shouted.

Kaity jumped to the side of the creature's path; she wasn't in the mood right then to tell Charmy that _she_ was a target for it too, since she had eaten what was left of the cake, or had the time to explain that the monster in front of them wasn't real. "Quit bein' a baby, Charmy, it's not even-" The cut herself short with a yelp as dozens of tiny teeth dug into her leg, causing her to collapse. She had forgotten about the paralysis thing, apparently the creature didn't, though; it took only seconds for the creature to cover the girl's legs with its brown slime; Kaity remembered something about saying that was how it ate you.

_'So I'm doomed.'_ she thought bitterly to herself, _'This **has** ta be the worst way ta go...though I might as well've died anyway if anyone ever found out 'bout it.'_

"Hang on Kaity! I'll save you!" Charmy zipped out of the kitchen with a small plastic container with a black substance inside; He was thrilled to finally be the one saving his teammates rather than the other way around. "Take this, you meanie!" He shouted, shooting the black liquid at the monster. The chocolate monster screeched and hissed as smoke billowed from the spots the liquid had contacted its slimy exterior. Soon it shriveled away to nothing, leaving only the last of the smoke to clear. Charmy smiled proudly at his accomplishment, "Did you see that, Kaity? I killed the Chocolate monster!"

The chameleon wasn't paralyzed anymore, but she didn't move much, only enough to see that there was no monster around anymore. "Um yeah...but how?" She would _never_ live this down...

"Well, since you said the chocolate monster eats chocolate, I thought its weakness had to be the opposite of chocolate." He smiled more and gave the container in his hands a shake, "Vanilla. And it worked!"

"That's...great...Charmy..." The girl said, following as the bee buzzed toward the door; "Ya know, it'd be really cool if ya didn't tell anyone 'bout this..."

Charmy turned himself around in mid-air, smiling coyly, "Don't worry, I won't tell Espio." He zipped hurriedly toward the door at as Kaity charged at him shouting threats. Just as he crossed the threshold of the door, he felt Kaity's hand close around his ankle.

**OoOoO**

Vector was relieved to be out of the cold, but at the same time confused how his previous partner had somehow become Espio and how he had gone from a cold, quiet location to a loud, bustling location.

Not to say Espio wasn't feeling disoriented from the ordeal of changing location, but he was faster to identify it as Tokyo, Japan. But the only movie he could recall taking place in Tokyo was that ridicules giant-lizard movie. But that wasn't scary. After a quick swap of stories, Espio started to think, there had to be a way out of this strange world; the only hard part was figuring it out. He felt Vector grab his shoulder, turning his attention to an odd-looking house they stood just outside the gate of. But Vector wasn't focused on the house, he was focused on the blond human going into the house, "Look, it's Buffy!"

Espio gave him a look. "Who?"

"You know, Buffy the vampire slayer?" Espio blinked. "It's a TV show...? Girl killing vampires?"

Espio blinked more than shook his head, "Why would we be on a TV show, Vector? Unless it takes place in Japan, I highly doubt that's the case."

Vector finally looked around, "Come to think of it, it does look a little too 'big city' for Sunny-what's-it."

"So why's your vampire friend here?"

Vector shrugged and opened the gate, "Dunno. Let's go ask her." And without another word, the duo trooped into the house after the blond, arriving at the door just in time to see her carefully make her way up a flight of stairs.

Espio froze almost immediately after entering the house; there was something there...something _evil_. Something very, _very_ angry. Why he hadn't sensed it outside the house was beyond him, but he quickly suggested they leave; "Vector, something isn't right here...We ought to leave." Vector didn't respond. "...Vector?" The smaller reptile looked up at his boss; the croc stood stock-still, his wide cinnamon eyes focused on a young Asian boy with brilliantly white skin and an empty stare that he returned to the duo as he sat crouched.

Vector snatched Espio's arm and started toward the door, keeping his eyes glued on the boy, "C'mon, we gotta get out of here..."

"Vector, he's a child, maybe he can-" The teen paused suddenly; a growing sound of a cat's meow was coming from somewhere close by. Only Espio couldn't see any sign of a cat.

"He's gonna attack!" Vector shouted, yanking Espio in a half circle as the bigger reptile spun and charged for the door. Espio only had time to look up at the kid before this happened, and sure enough, the child's mouth was open in a wide 'O' with cat sounds emitting.

"Vector, he's a _child_. He can't be that-Oomf!" The ninja, unaware that his partner had stopped, bounced off the bigger mobian and took a few staggering steps. If Vector hadn't been holding onto him, he would have easily been floored. One hand went to the semi-battered chameleon's head, "Vector, what are you so worried about?" he demanded, breaking the bigger reptile's grip on him. Vector didn't move or answer, his eyes were fixated on a figure in the next room.

The figure, on her stomach on the floor, fixed both reptiles with a stare that greatly out did her son's. Her eyes opened wider as she slowly crawled across the floor, letting out a long, rickety string of 'ahhhhhhhhhhhh's. "It's the Grudge!" Vector shouted, "She's gonna kill us!"

Espio rolled his eyes, "Vector, you're being ridiculous. She's just a woman who needs help." _'A very **very** pale woman who needs help'_. Espio didn't feel a need to voice his thoughts; it would only rile Vector more.

Vector turned his look on Espio, "If you know so much about Japan, how come you don't know about the Grudge?" He demanded sharply; clearly he was trying to make some point Espio couldn't figure.

That didn't stop him from matching Vector's gaze and shooting back, "Because I know learn its culture. I don't waste my time on horror movies and non-existent creatures you're obviously afraid of." His golden eyes never broke their gaze with Vector's cinnamon eyes as he pointed to the woman. "That woman isn't-" He paused as he turned his head to see the woman. She was gone. "...Where'd she go?" No one could have just disappeared like that crawling across the ground. Not as quietly as it seemed to happen.

Espio's head snapped from side to side, she couldn't have gotten too far in that short amount of time. "Yeah, she's got a habit of doing that." Vector said, warily looking around as well, "Her and her kid." He hitched his thumb up toward the spot they had seen the boy. "Her name's Kayoko," Vector went on, "Her husband found out she loved someone else and got jealous. Then he snapped her neck, which is why she makes that 'ahhhh' sound, and the he drowned their kid and cat, which kinda fused into cat-demon-boy we saw when we walked in, and then the guy hung himself."

Espio grunted; as if he had actually needed a _background_ on the disappearing woman and her odd son.

Not that it stopped Vector from going on; "You know a lot about Japan, right? At the beginning of the movies they talk about how they believe that when something with a really high negative emotion happens, there's a curse and everything. That true?"

Having finally given up on finding the woman within a reasonable vicinity, the chameleon boy pinched the bridge of his horn, took a deep breath and spun to face his teammate. "I wouldn't know anything about that." He finally growled. "If you're so afraid of this place, why don't we just-"

Vector interrupted him with a shrill cry. But before the younger male could figure out what could have caused this, a pasty white arm shot out from just above his shoulder, wrapped around and clamped down hard on the opposite shoulder, a second hand appeared and repeated the process, giving the chameleon a strange-looking arm 'X' across his front. Now Espio could clearly feel the evil and anger coming from whatever had a hold on him; a familiar rickety 'ahhhhhhhhhhh' sent a shiver down his spine. Espio, praying that Kayoko's head was where her voice suggested, swung up one fist. There was a solid _thwack_ as it connected. _Thwack, thwack, thwack!_ He let loose a couple more hits before the cold arms loosened and fell from him. The ninja wasted no time skittering over to his bigger and much stronger teammate. Kayoko lay sprawled on her back; clearly she hadn't expected a fight once she took hold of her victim. "Okay, I'm convinced." Espio said with a begrudging growl as he looked as his attack, "Let's just defeat her and leave."

Vector was silent.

The croc's young friend slowly turned his head to Vector. "Vector, you _do_ know how to defeat her; _right_?" Vector couldn't hear any fear in the tone the chameleon had taken; he found it to be more of a 'say-yes-or-else' tone.

"Well, she kinda...won in The Grudge and the second one." He said, clasping one hand to the back of his head.

An eye ridge raised as Espio spoke; he was positive he knew the answer already, but asked anyway, "What do you mean 'she won'?"

"She...pretty much killed everyone. There's no way to beat her; I mean, she just followed them until she could get them and she did."

Espio threw his arms up and hissed, "Wonderful! We're gonna be killed either way? Is that what you're telling me?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Espio snarled, he'd had _enough_ of this universe. Espio let out his breath "According to your story, you and Kaity got out once you left that hotel, who's to say the same won't work here?"  
Well-" Vector stopped short as Espio took hold of his snout and led the crocodile to and out the door of the house.

**OoOoO**

Once they hit the boarder, Fear and Malice went from the harsher no man's land to an air-conditioned mall. Malice was just catching his second wind as he and the blue cat next to him slowed to a halt. The red and black rabbit shook his head as he gasped for breath; "We're...we're _never_ doing that again."

Fear, who didn't seem as winded, asked, "You mean the running or the grossing-out hillbillies?"

"Both!" Malice snapped, using his fedora as a fan. "I haven't run that long or fast since high school." he said to no one imparticular.

Fear rolled his eyes; mortals and their limits. The cat looked around now; it was a typical mall; tiled floors and different shops bumping up against each other along the sides of a long walk lined with advertisements, fake plants, and the occasional bench. The only odd thing was its rotting smell that it was nearly empty, aside from the occasional person, who looked rather jumpy as they scurried around, with some sort of weapon in hand. Fear crossed his arms, "Zombies." he said simply. "We'll have to collect a few weapons to fight them." He glanced at his short-sleeved shirt, "And a jacket for me."

"They're _zombies_," Malice snorted, "How hard can they be to fight?"

"If they swarm you? Very tough; get bitten, you're a zombie. Get bled on, you're a zombie."

"So we'll shoot them." Malice smirked, "Just blow their heads off and keep going."

Fear shrugged, not a bad idea. "It should work until we find a way out...or die."

"Die...?"

"Most movies like this end with either a quarantine or complete annihilation of where ever the infestation is."

"...Damn, so we're on the clock now?"

"We'll have to assume that until we can find someone who knows, yes." The blue cat started in a trot down a hall, scaring one of the survivors into a mad dash in the opposite direction, "So, its best we find someone who's been sent here to handle the problem or find our own means of getting out...and blow up some zombies."

After a hesitant moment, Malice followed with a shrug, "Aside from the possible-death part, this should be fun."

**OoOoO**

A light grey fox treaded quickly but quietly across the moist dirt driveway as a light raid drizzled down on him. _'What the hell?'_ he thought to himself as a cold shiver chilled his spine, _'One minute I'm one place, the next I'm in front of the old place caught in the rain.'_ A flash of lightening lit the sky, followed not long after by a loud crack of thunder that echoed in the fox's dog-like ears. He gave a yelp and ran the rest of the way to the house; his explosive-filled bags banging on either side of his waist as he ran. He leapt onto the porch, kicking out one blue-shoed foot to land on.

Now safely on the porch, the fox steadied his breath, suddenly feeling stupid for freaking out over something like thunder. He looked back at the house; he could only see a small portion of it from the wrap-around porch, but it was easy to see the house had not been lived in for years; the glass was dusty, no lights were on in the house, and the door's knob was nonexistent. Which, if sense prevailed, neither would a lock. The sixteen-year-old cautiously opened the door and peeked in. "Hellooooooo?" He called in a low tone, "Any one hooooooooome?" When no one answered, the fox went in farther; it was just as cold on the inside as it had been outside, "At least it's not raining in here." He grumbled.

Lightning flashed again, the thunder came faster than it had the time before. The grey mobian turned as the lighting came; he caught the sight of his paler-than-usual muzzle and an ebony cat standing on the stairs behind him.

The fox whipped around; the cat's fur blended with the darkness, but his yellow eyes definitely stood out in the gloom of the room. The fox screamed and staggered back, much to his surprise the cat did the same almost in unison; falling on his rump as his foot hit the stair behind him. Both screamed until the shock of seeing another mobian had passed, leaving a silence filled only with tense breathing.

A smile crept over the cat's face and, slowly, he chuckled then broke into a relieved laugh, the second mobian soon found himself doing the same. "You...you freaked me out." The black cat laughed, getting up off the stairs and brushing dust off his blue jeans and brown shirt. "You're the first person here who hasn't tried to kill me as soon as you saw me...Not that I even know how I got here." He stuck a hand out to the other mammal as he approached, "I'm Flash, by the way."

The fox calmed his laugh and nodded, "Same here...I'm Dax."

Flash's ears seemed to lower a bit, but his smile stayed, "So, you're just a clueless about all this as I am, huh?"

Dax nodded, "Yeah, pretty much. But we'll probably run into _something_ freaky here. It's happened every other time." Then he quickly added, "Not that I was scared or anything." But they both knew that was a bold-faced lie.

"So, hey, since we're both here, we might as well work together." Flash suggested.

Dax nodded in agreement, "I'll be the leader." He stated before turning and leading a way farther into the house, completely ignoring any protests from the cat behind him.

It didn't take long for the duo to run into trouble; a quiet, ghostly groan echoed around them. Dax jumped and spun around, Flash was already scanning around quickly, "You heard that too?" The cat asked.

Dax nodded quickly, "What was it?"  
As if to answer Dax's question, a ghost sunk down from the ceiling, freezing both mobians at its appearance. The spirit let out a loud, wailing screech and charged at the two boys. Flash jumped away from Dax, seeing the ghost's path leading right toward the duo. The grey fox stood stock-still as the ghost pushed forward.

For a moment, Flash relaxed, thinking the ghost would much rather go after his companion than him. Then their attacker made an abrupt turn and flew through Flash as if he hadn't been there at all. The cat made a weak attempt to yell and clutched his middle; there the ghost had run him through. _'S-So cold...'_ he grimaced, already feeling shivers run down his spine and arms.

Dax, who seemed to recover, suddenly growled and shoved the black cat roughly, "What'd you do that for?" He snapped, "It wouldn't have gotten either of us if you hadn't moved!"

Flash blinked for a moment before this processed, then he snapped back, "If _you_ had moved, then it wouldn't have come just after me!"

"I knew _exactly_ what I was doing." Dax huffed indignantly.

"Yeah, trying not to wet yourself!"

"Shut up!"

Flash snarled something fowl at the fox and huffed, "I think we'd better not work together anymore."

"That's the best idea you've had yet." Dax snapped back, heading toward the door, "I'm out of here."

_"You can't leave..."_

Both mobians froze at the quiet whisper these words were delivered in. They looked back at one another, as if expected the other to admit to saying it.

_"You have to stay here with us...forever."_ this time the words were followed by an evil giggle that sent a chill through both Flash and Dax.

Dax scowled and rubbed the goosebumps on his arm down, "I am _so_ out of here." And he went on his way. For a moment, Flash considered following Dax to the entrance, but quickly ruled it out; he didn't exactly _like_ the fox's company, so he went the opposite way, hoping to find a backdoor to the house.

As both stepped farther and farther from the other, they were both aware of a low creaking that came from above them; as if someone very heavy was standing on the floor above their heads. Dax quickened his pace and reached the door in minutes. Just as the fox placed his hand on the door, it was as if something between the floors ruptured and sent the second floor crashing down on Dax. The fox yelled as the large, heavy debris came down on him. Flash could hear the floors beginning to fall apart through the house; luckily it hadn't reached him yet. The yellow-eyed cat burst into a run and set his eyes on window that was long since broken and how no glass left in it.

_"Staaaaaaaaaaay..."_ the voice whispered quietly as Dax's yelling finally died to nothing. Flash yelled as he heard the floor above his suddenly break and fall. _"Staaaaaaaaaaay..."_ the voice repeated, aided by other voices. The cat could swear he heard Dax's voice among the whispers. Flash jumped as something came crashing down right behind him, hitting the tip of his tail. That was all the motivation he needed to get his adrenaline running and giving him a final burst of speed as he dove out the window and into the drizzling night air.

**I can't even think of anything to say here. :| Soooooo...hopefully I'll have the next chapter up quicker than this one.**


	6. Exorcists, Zombies and Lingering Threats

**Damn...now THAT's what I call a chapter D**

**So, all the chapter is is a lot of changing between the story with the Chaotix and Fear and Malice's story...don't ask why, 'Cause I have no clue myself. |D Anyway, hope ya like it!**

Chapter 6: Exorcists, Zombies and Lingering Threats

As Espio closed the door of the Japanese house; a sudden chill washed over him and Vector. In the next moment, both were standing on the street outside a gated house that stood next to a steep staircase made of stone with a wrought iron banister on either side.

The chameleon looked around these new surroundings, confused. "How did we-?" He paused as another chill washed over him and a cheery voice chirped his name.

"Espio! Vector!" Charmy cheered, buzzing other to the two for hugs, "We found you again! We thought we got home but it was actually the chocolate monster tricking us and it got Kaity and-"

"Shut up, Charmy!" Kaity hissed, yanking hard on the little bee's antenna. "They don't wanna hear 'bout yer monster."

"The monster _you_ put in his head." Espio answered matter-of-factly, arms crossed. "That aside, I'm glad to see you're both safe."

"Yeah, but where're we at now?" Vector asked, peering at the house between the pegs of the fence.

"Looks like _The Exorcist_ house." Kaity observed, padding closer to the gate, "Which means we're gonna be dealin' with some kinda demonic possession."

"You make it sound like a science or something." Espio responded with curt annoyance; "We'd best leave before anything happens. From what I can see we cross a certain point and we're moved along to something else."

"If that was how it worked," Vector countered, "then we would've been out of the Grudge as soon as we walked in. I think there's something more to it."

"Like what?"

"Like...I dunno, we've gotta beat them before we can move on."

Kaity nodded, "That'd make sense."

"So...So we have to fight a demon?" Charmy trembled; as if the chocolate monster hadn't been scary enough!

"Relax; I happen ta know a thing or two 'bout exorcisms. We'll just go in, find the possessed kid and get out."

Espio raised an eye ridge, "Kid?" He repeated.

"Well yeah, usually it's a kid or teenager that get possessed." the younger chameleon explained.

"Let's quit standing around talking about it and just get it over with." Vector interrupted before the two chameleons could start an argument. He put one massive hand on the gate and, astonishingly, it swung open as if someone was on the other side had been in a hurry to open it. The mobians stood in stunned silence for a moment. "...heheh...The wind." Vector said dismissively, the croc walked quickly to the door before he could convince himself to run. "C'mon, boys."

The younger three stayed still only a second longer to glance uneasily at one another then followed quickly after the oldest of the group. The mentioned reptile put a fist up to knock but jumped back when the door swung open on its own.

"More wind?" Kaity half sneered, earning a sharp elbow to the ribs from Espio.

"Enough." Espio said seriously, "We'll perform this...exorcism and be gone." He was the first to stride into the house. He could definitely feel something _evil_ in the house, something that left no room for the ninja to relax. Kaity walked in next, then Vector and finally, a rather skeptical Charmy Bee. Espio turned circles as her surveyed the floor; he could see a living room just a room over with a piano and a set of stairs to his left. "So, where's the...erm...possessed?"

"In the original, it was some girl with a room upstairs." Kaity said, already taking to the first few stairs, "C'mon, I'll show ya."

The four hiked quickly up the stairs and turned to a room with a blank white door. "This is her." Charmy said, buzzing closer to the door.

"Uh, Charmy, ya might wanna-" Kaity was interrupted suddenly as the door to the room flung open and her tiny friend screamed shrilly. This only lasted a moment before the bee seemed to black out and drop bodily to the ground.

"Charmy!" Vector half yelled, quickly picking the bee up from the floor, "What happened to him?" The croc demanded sharply, locking the female chameleon in his gaze.

"I dunno," Kaity started, looking rather frazzled herself, "That's never happened in the movie before."

The croc looked at Charmy, lucky the kid always wore that helmet. Vector strode into the room and looked around; it certainly looked like a girl's room with fluffy comforter and feminine colors around the room, but it was vacant of anything living. He sat Charmy down on the bed and turned to face Kaity in the doorway, "You sure this is the right room?" He asked.

"Positive." Kaity nodded.

"It has to be," Espio agreed, looking around cautiously, "This room is full of evil..."

"But there's no one in here except for us," Vector protested, "How can we do the exorcism if-" Vector cut short abruptly as the door slammed shut behind the chameleons and Charmy sat up abruptly. The room dropped to a chilling temperature and the little bee looked at his companions; suddenly smiling in a way to send even more shivers down their spines.

Espio was the first to catch on as a feeling of evil seemed to suddenly emit from the six-year-old, "It...it tricked us."

"It took Charmy." Kaity finished the thought, "That's why the girl wasn't 'ere."

Charmy swung his feet over the edge of the bed, his head lolling from one shoulder to the other and finally stopping in a position that made him seem to be looking down. But the orange eyes, tainted with evil, stayed on the detectives. "Smart." A voice that only half belonged to Charmy said. The other half of the voice was deep and scratchy; unlike any earthly voice they had heard.

Vector bared his teeth bravely, "Who are you?" He demanded, "Why Charmy?"

"My name" The demon started with a grin, "would be impossible for you to understand, let alone say."

"But why Charmy?" Vector growled, "He's a kid."

The demon shrugged Charmy's shoulders, "He was close." the orange eyes wandered to Espio, "Though I would have preferred to have Espio...stronger. More useful."

This finally seemed to startle the chameleon, "You know my-"

"Yeeeeeeeees." The demon tapped Charmy's head.

"It could be a joke." Espio said quietly to his cohorts, "I wouldn't put this past something he and Kaity cooked up." the chameleon shot a glare at Kaity, who glared back.

"Hey, what's-yer-face, ya speak Latin?" Kaity snapped at the demon Charmy.

The bee grinned and nodded. "Ah, ingenio puella. Etiam ego."

"What's _that_ mean?" Vector asked; though from the nod he assumed it was confirmation of the chameleon girl's question.

"Charmy's never taken any kind of Latin class. Neither has Kaity, I assume." The male chameleon said thoughtfully.

"Okay, so Charmy's possessed...we'd better tie 'im down before he does somethin' creepy." Kaity said.

"As if what's happening already isn't creepy enough." Vector shrugged, stepping forward to grab the bee. The demon in Charmy suddenly screeched menacingly and Vector found himself being thrown through the air, coming to a halt only because of the wall behind him.

The other two stood frozen in shock.

"What just..." Espio started.

"Yeah...it can move things..." Kaity answered in an equal tone, "And plenty of other stuff."

Espio shook his head, "This is insane." And then, without warning, the male sprung on his possessed friend with the agility only a ninja could have and pinned the bee quickly. "How're we supposed to restrain him?" Espio said, pressing harder as the demon suddenly realized what had happened.

"I dunno, they used bed sheets last time." Kaity shrugged, already gathering a few.

"They'll have to do then. Tie them to the posts; I'll keep Charmy under control."

Charmy snarled and yelled something in his foreign language, baring teeth and evil eyes at Espio. The chameleon avoided looking in Charmy's eyes the best he could; to see Charmy's innocent little face contort into something that evil would have made anyone who knew the bee scared.

"All done." Kaity reported, taking it upon herself to tie one of the bee's tiny wrists. "If ya can, get 'is head up by the pillow so 'e'll at least be comfortable."

For all the bee's struggling and yelling, it did him little good. The chameleons, both stronger than him, quickly managed to restrain his arms and legs as he shouted the most horrible threats and vulgar words at the two.

By then Vector was on his feet again and the trio of reptiles had huddled on the opposite side of the room to work out a plan to rescue their six-year-old friend. "Okay, so what happened in the movie?" Vector asked Kaity, "Something that doesn't do with us dying, I mean."

"Well, first we gotta find a priest; most likely one that's havin' some kinda issue right now." she responded thoughtfully

"And why's that?" Espio asked.

"In the end of the first Exorcist movie, the priest offers 'imself ta the demon ta leave the little kid then 'e throws 'imself out the window." The other two stood silence; how could she even _suggest_ killing someone else? "It's either them or us." She said after no one said anything for a while.

Suddenly a scared, tiny voice made all three turn and look at the bed. "Vector," Charmy squeaked, "What's going on? Why am I tied up?" Tears started to glitter in the little bee's eyes. "I'm scared, Vector!" He cried, "Let me go!"

Vector frowned, the demon must have left Charmy, he speculated, and started to approach the bed, "Charm-"

"Don't let 'im out, Vector." Kaity said immediately jumping in Vector's path, "'E's tryin' ta trick ya."

"Why would-"

"'Cause yer the most vulnerable. If it made ya think that was Charmy talkin' ta ya, it knows ya'd let it go. That thing can _kill_ us, Vector."

A dark, amused laugh erupted from the bee. "Smarter and smarter." The demon mused, "But two of you will die here. You've brought something along with you that you can't shake." The detectives went silent, hoping the little bee-demon would go on, but he simply laughed again and let himself relax, despite the binds on him.

**OoOoO**

Malice followed after Fear, obviously still in a daze from the idea of being surrounded by zombies. Fear, on the other hand, didn't seem too worried; in fact, he was telling Malice several things on zombie survival as he browsed through coats in an abandoned store. The black and red rabbit tuned back into the chatter, "... Mostly to get away from a lot you just have to run down stairs; their muscles are decayed so they just fall over. It's pretty funny. And they're relatively slow; unless you run into the rare super-fast zombie, you're better off just jogging to save yourself the energy. No point in wasting it, right?" He turned to face Malice wearing a black leather trench coat similar to Malice's. "How about this one?" He asked, "Leather does pretty well in protecting against zombie bites." He muttered out loud to himself.

"Eh, yeah, can we leave now?" Malice asked, glancing at the door in case of zombies.

"Fine, but we've gotta find weapons to use against them." Fear answered, "That, and we have to find out how to get through this area; most of these movies end with a quarantine of everyone involved or everyone dying in an explosion from a government missile."

"Mis-They're gonna blow us up?"

"Maybe. All depends on how many people know about it."

Malice threw his hands up stomping toward the entrance, "Well isn't that just _great_." He hissed.

"I did say 'maybe'." Fear reminded the rabbit in a calmer tone as he followed his companion. They walked into a sports outlet store next to the one they had been in. "Besides, this is all your fault for not being able to close the portal before we got sucked through." Fear dropped the metal bat he had been examining as a sharp pain shot through his skull.

He spun, seeing Malice gripping a 9 iron golf club and scowling at the immortal cat. "_My_ fault?" He threw the bent 9 iron aside and pulled a putter from the golf bag, "It was your idea to send the Chaotix here!" He swung the putter down, just missing the cat as he stepped out of the club's path and trapped it under his foot.

"Okay, fine." Fear answered curtly, "It's both our faults that we're here. But, instead of trying to kill _me_, use that on the zombies." He stepped off the putter and Malice yanked it back, tossing it back into the bag. The blue emobian picked up another metal bat and examined it carefully. "You've got a pretty good swing by the way, do you play?"

"Yeah, a bit." Malice shrugged, then grinned, "And thanks."

"I would say 'you're welcome', but I'm gonna have a bump the size of a nine iron on my head, so forget it."

Malice laughed; nothing that seemed evil or glad the cat was in pain, but a normal, good-hearted laugh. "So, we going or what?"

Fear swung the bat, satisfied with the weight and speed it went with a swing, "Yep, we're ready." He nodded, starting toward the door. He and Malice stopped when an ebony cat stepped in; he seemed to freeze for a moment too, allowing the older mobians to get a good look at him. The cat had yellow eyes, a brown shirt and blue jeans; he also seemed soaked, as if he had jumped into a pool with his clothes on. "Um...hi...?" Fear said finally, he hadn't been aware of anyone else alive in the Horroverse that didn't belong there; besides himself and Malice, that is.

"Hi..." The other cat answered hesitantly, eyeing both adults suspiciously, "Who're you?"

"Funny, I was about to ask the same thing."

"...I'm Flash." The cat said quietly, "I don't even know how I got here; one minute I was running from a crazy house in the rain, then I'm standing here in this...mall?"

"Yeah, mall. I'm Malice." The rabbit answered, he nudged his head in Fear's direction, "He's Fear."

"Hi."

Malice looked at Fear, "We should take him with us, he might be useful." He muttered quietly so the other black cat wouldn't hear.

The blue cat seemed to consider this then grinned and nodded, "Right, he could be useful." He agreed, Fear directed his attention to the cat mobian, "Hey, kid, you wanna come with us? We've got a pretty good idea of what we're doing."

Flash looked at the duo skeptically; he remembered how his last 'partner' had ended up, and how they hadn't gotten along after only a short time. Then again, he barely had an idea of what he was up against in this place and the other two claimed to know and were armed. "Erm...sure." He nodded.

"Good." Fear grinned, "First, we'll need to get you a weapon and get you some kind of coat to protect you." He said.

**OoOoO**

After demon-Charmy's warning, the remaining three had left the room since the bee refused to explain his warning any farther. "What'd he mean, we brought something with us?" Vector asked, turning his music low to hear the two smaller detectives' ideas.

"Well, some horror movie bad guys tend ta follow someone 'till the end of the movie and then one of 'em gets killed at the very end. Kinda like the final battle." Kaity explained with a hint of worry, thinking back to her battle with Samara.

Espio, who was seated across from the chameleon girl, now leaned forward a bit, "You sound worried," He noted, "From what I heard from Vector, the Jack Torrance episode hadn't bothered you very much. Is something wrong?" Because the male chameleon had no knowledge of horror movies, he wasn't particularly worried about any of his past battles coming after him; though now that the drama with Charmy had passed, he felt noticeably tired.

"Eh..." Kaity started, shifting uncomfortably, "In all of the _Exorcist_ movies I've seen, when the demon predicts a death in some way, it comes true."

The other two were silent, "You...you mean two of us actually _will_ die?" Vector asked, his mind wandering through his one-on-one with Jason Voorhees and his fight with Espio against the Grudge. Both of which he knew had a tendency to come back to haunt you.

"That's what I'm thinkin'." Kaity nodded. "If we're gonna find out who they are, we should figure out who's fought who ta maybe pin-point the two."

Vector nodded, "Good idea. So far I've fought Jason Voorhees, Jack Torrance, and the Grudge." he said.

"Yeah, I was there with ya fer Torrance." Kaity half chuckled, "I still can't believe ya punched 'im in the face." Vector only shrugged in a 'whatever' way. "Anyway, I fought Samara, Torrance and-" She paused; the chameleon wasn't about to tell Vector the story of Charmy saving her from a creature she could have beat or at least stayed away from much longer than she had. She would never hear the end of it! "And...somethin' that isn't comin' back." she finished. She looked over at Espio, "How 'bout ya Es-" She cut herself off; the chameleon boy was fast asleep.

**OoOoO**

"How 'bout ya, Espio?" Kaity asked, turning to Espio. The chameleon thought for a moment; he didn't have enough experience with horror movies to identify which ones were and weren't dangerous, so he listed off; "First there was Freddy Krueger, probably the only one I recognized. Then a dog Charmy called 'Cujo', and I was with Vector against the Grudge...as he called her." He responded.

The other two sat in a stunned silence. Kaity finally spoke up "Fred Krueger? Seriously?" She turned to Vector, "Well, at least we found one." she said.

Vector nodded, "We don't want Freddy chasing after us...What should we do?"

Kaity shrugged, "Easy, we give 'im ta Freddy." Kaity said, directing a dark grin at the ninja.

This made said ninja sit up straight, "Wait, _what_?" he half shouted.

Kaity stood up, "I'll tie the bastard up, you see if you can find Freddy somewhere." She said, pulling a rope out from the side of the couch and approaching the other chameleon. Vector only nodded with a grin and did as he was told.

Espio jumped to his feet; both hands held in front of him as a guard, "Again I ask; _what_?"

"Just shut up and-" the chameleon girl was cut off by a several knife fingers stabbing through her middle. Her eyes were wide with shock as the blades ripped out of her torso, letting the girl collapse to the floor with a grinning Freddy Krueger standing over her.

Just as Freddy's grin was directed at him, Espio registered what had happened. "Kai...Fr..." He stuttered. He was slowly realizing he was dreaming, but at that point, the thought had not fully gone through. What did go through was that Vector was somewhere and maybe hurt. The ninja dashed away from the physco, past the staircase leading up to the tied-down Charmy and into another room. He stopped short. Not only was Vector impaled, via bladed glove, but also hanged by the ceiling fan. He took an instinctive step back and immediately jumped forward as a roar came from behind him. The burned human's claw went down and stuck to the floorboards for sheer force.

Freddy scowled at the ninja he had just missed, unaware until a moment before it happened that Espio swung his foot up and smacked the villain with what could have been devastating force before the mobian rushed away, back into the room he had left Kaity in. Even from his position in the door way, his sharp eyes could see the chameleon girl faintly breathing. "Kaity..." He half whispered, rushing to her side. It wasn't until he was already knelt down and turning the girl that he realized something was wrong.

At what point did she have time to get up and change into a green and red sweater?

The answer was; she didn't.

The form was the chameleon girl's for sure, but the abrupt grin and voice definitely belonged to the dream stalker, "Surprise!" He shouted, digging a bladed glove into the ninja chameleon's torso. The mobian yelled, shoved the Freddy/Kaity body away and staggered to his feet, the pain of the attack screaming at his with every move.

Then there was another voice; a familiar feminine voice. _"Oh my Chaos, 'e's got Freddy followin' 'im! We gotta wake 'im up!"_ She sounded exceptionally panicked. Freddy's form froze completely. _"Espio, wake up!'E can't hurt ya if yer awake!"_

_"C'mon, wake up!"_ he heard Vector calling. _"You're already hurt, get up!"_

_"Freddy; 'e's **mine**!"_

The afore mentioned burn victim seemed to snap out of whatever stopped him and scowled at Espio; he charged and swung his bladed hand at Espio, a sure kill-shot. Espio crossed his arms over the target area, waiting for the blow to hit but hoping he would wake up before it contacted.

**OoOoO**

Flash now sported a leather biker jacket over his shirt and a pair of ski poles as temporary weapons. Since they became a trio, they had already run into a few groups of zombies; as Fear had explained they were easy battles; as long as you got them in the head. Malice seemed to have had a field day with whacking Zombie heads off with different level of irons from his golf bag and shouting "Fore!" in the process.

Needless to say, these lead to a very light atmosphere between the three as they went to the next level up. "In all the zombie movies, everyone spends the entire movie either trying to kill the zombies and get killed themselves or try to reach the highest area possible since there's a helicopter inexplicably waiting there." Fear had explained, "So I'm guessing if we can get to the roof and on something that'll fly us out of here, we won this round."

"And we get to the roof how?" Malice asked curtly, "We don't exactly have a map to tell us what door takes us to the roof."

"Yeah, but it's more swing-and-miss than anything." Fear shrugged, stopping at the foot of the stairs.

Flash gripped his ski poles tight, glaring up at the undead at the top of the stairs, "We gonna go beat them or what?" He asked.

Fear looked for a moment then shook his head, "Better not, if they manage to trap us, we're gonna be joining them."

The rabbit in the ground spotted an elevator not far from their position and pointed it out to his cat companions. "How about the elevator? We can just ride it to the top floor." The cats nodded in agreement with Malice and followed him, leaving the zombies to flip head-over-heels down the stairs or stay at the top to groan at them.

The elevator door slid open and the huddle of zombies that had been in there moaned and staggered out at the trio of survivors.

Flash stabbed the closest one in the head with the tip of his ski pole and yanked it back as a second one got too close to him, and lodged his second ski pole into another zombie on his side. Malice was doing well with causing much blunt-force trauma to any that dare got near him; even beheading one or two. Fear swung at and spun away from the mindless creatures coming at him. A number of his attacks resulting in cracked skulls, missing flesh, or even decapitation.

The number of zombies was surprising for inside the elevator, but it took less than ten minutes to stop the horde. The three looked into the elevator; several of the zombies were sprawled on the floor and normal people lay dead on the floor beneth them. "Groooooooooss." Flash winced, watching Fear being to drag several of the zombie bodies out of the elevator.

"I'm not standing in an elevator with dead zombie smell everywhere." Fear answered, "Plus, for all we know they could infect us some way."

"So what about the normal people?" the black cat pointed to the bodies Fear had not bothered with.

The blue cat merely shrugged in return, "Dead normal people, I can deal with."

"Except in a hillbillies' basement." Malice put in, stepping over the body of an old woman to make himself comfortable in a corner.

"Well, yeah, but that smell could've killed a horse." Fear half-scoffed. "You coming or what, Flash?" The black cat quickly jumped into the elevator, careful to avoid the bodies and stayed close to the only other mortal in the elevator.

**OoOoO**

Espio's eyes snapped open, his first sight being Vector and Kaity standing over him with worried expressions on their faces, which quickly turned to relief when they saw the familiar golden eyes.

"Ya alright?" Kaity asked, "I mean, besides the giant wound on yer chest."

Espio nodded, "Aside from that, yes; fine."

"I'll see if I can find a first-aid kit around here." Vector offered, already on his feet and searching the room.

"How's Charmy?"

"Dunno, we've been 'ere by ya." Kaity answered. Vector moved on to the next room. "But we're planning' on gettin' a priest ta take care of Charmy fer us. Right now we're tryin' ta figure out who's in trouble here...and yer one of 'em apparently."

Espio half chuckled, "I'll be fine as long as I stay awake...right?"

Kaity nodded, "Yep." Her head tipped a bit, "Actually, I didn't notice the other cuts before...those hurt at all?" she asked.

Espio shook his head, "They're healing quickly...as is Vector's from...somewhere."

"Oh, yeah, now that ya mention it, 'e does have a few cuts.'E had 'em durin' the Torrance fight, so I'm guessin' 'e got 'im from Voorhees."

The green croc came back in with a first-aid kit and a grin, "Found it." He announced, laying it next to Espio to tend the wound. "After we patch him up, I'll go for the priest." he said, working quickly but carefully on the chameleon boy's wounds. "I should probably get something to keep you awake too, Espio." the croc's cinnamon eyes glanced up into the chameleon's golden ones for a moment.

"Different sorts of nuts and grains are natural stimulants;" Espio explained, "Probably better than anything you were planning on getting me."

Vector chuckled, "Alright then, smart guy." He finished patching Espio's wound and stood up, "I'll get back here as soon as I can." he quickly left, closing the door behind him.

Espio stood up; it still hurt to move, but not as much as it had previously. "Should we go check on Charmy?"

Kaity nodded, "Yeah, good idea."

The two started toward the stairs when Espio was suddenly launched though the air by an unseen force and into a closet standing open, which promptly slammed shut when he landed. While Kaity stood in a stunned silence, a familiar voice spoke behind her; she spun to face the possessed bee they had just gone to check on. His eyes were heavily lined with dark rings under his eyes and an evil glint in his orange eyes. "Hey," He grinned, "Since we're alone now, wanna see something 'cool'?"

**OoOoO**

Vector closed the gate of the house behind him and looked around; the church's bell was easy to see from his position and walked in the direction he hoped the church was in. After all, what better place to find a priest?

But after a while of walking, the detective started to get an uneasy feeling; like he was being followed. When he would look back, nothing was there except for a few garbage cans or empty porches. So he walked on still glancing over his shoulder every now and against until one sight made him stop dead in his tracks; down an alley was a body wrapped in plastic that had the appearance of wax paper. All that was visible of the body was an extremely pale leg sticking out from the mess.

Against his better judgment, the detective carefully moved toward the heap to see what had happened. There didn't seem to be blood anywhere, but now that he was close he could see long black hair sticking out the other end of the heap.

"Oh nooooo..." The croc groaned in a half-scared voice. It connected a minute too late, however; a pale hand shot out from the mass of plastic and took hold of Vector's ankle. The green mobian yelled and ripped his foot away from the Grudge, who crawled from the pile vocalizing the only thing she could.

Vector sprinted away from the cursed woman who followed, appearing closer and closer every time the head detective looked back. Before he knew it, he crashed into the doors of the church. For a dazed moment, he stood completely clueless of anything except the pain pulsing in his head and the groaning coming from behind him. Once he snapped to, he pounded his massive fists on the door, "Open the door!" He shouted, since it was apparent the door was locked, "_Open the door!_" He shouted, straightening as a pair of clammy hands took hold of his shoulders. The groaning was now right next to his ear, and the urge to punch the woman's lights out was stronger than ever, but he was frozen in fear.

Then, as if they had heard the screaming all the way up in heaven, the doors swung open and the feeling of hands and noises were gone. The human priest standing there seemed startled at first to see a giant colorful animal standing on the stairs of the church. "Can I...Can I help you?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yes." Vector breathed, "One of my friends is possessed by a demon and we _really_ need to get it out of him." the croc explained. The hesitant expression of the human worried Vector so he quickly added, "He's only a kid; six years old."

That seemed to do the trick for the priest; he looked as if the very mention of a young child in peril brought back some horrible memories. "Alright...Just let me gather my things and I'll be ready."

Vector sighed in relief, "Thank you. Thank you _so_ much." It only hurt the croc to know that this man had a high chance of dying, but it was for the sake of Charmy...

**OoOoO**

The elevator seemed to take forever to get from one floor to the next, and the flickering lights and abrupt jolts from the elevator didn't help matters either.

"Anyone else getting the creeps?" Malice asked, pressing himself against his corner and hugging his jacket around himself.

"I swear to Chaos that old woman just moved." Flash answered.

"So that's a 'yes'." Malice snorted, "How 'bout you, Fear? Any creeps yet?"

The blue cat shook his head. "I'm the embodiment of fear, dying elevator lights and shotty workmanship don't scare me."

The lights flickered out, leaving the trio in darkness and the elevator came to a halt and the smell of sulfur flooded the small area. **"Do _I_ scare you?"** A deep, dark and evil voice asked.

"...Fear...this better not be you..." Malice squeaked, real darkness had enveloped the three, making it impossible for any of them to even see their hands in front of their heads. Fear remained silent, save for a shuttering gasp. "...Fear, tell me you're just playing around...'cause if you are, this really isn't-" He stopped as the light flickered on and Flash screamed.

"The old lady's alive!" He screeched, pointing at the scene as he pressed himself against Malice in an attempt to get away from the woman. From what Malice could see, the old woman, probably the owner of the evil voice, had their emobian cornered near the buttons to direct the elevator to the different floors. The cat looked well frazzled; his fur stood on end, making him look fluffier than he actually was, his body seemed to shake and his fists clenched to the point of knuckle-white.

Fear growled, though it came out shakily, "Stay...stay away."

The woman laughed, **"You must have known I would catch up with you eventually. After all, in here I can move freely between this world and Hell."**

"Stay...away." he repeated, pressing his back to the wall, "I don't even know what you-"

**"You're lying."** the woman sing-songed. Malice, finally mustering up his courage, gripped a golf club and swung down on the person menacing Fear. The attacked only flinched. The lights flashed and the old woman was now in Malice's face with a menacing look that seemed to do more than threaten anyone in its gaze. Her eyes were completely void of color, save for black. Like two doll eyes, only the woman's expression showed the hatred. **"Do _not_," **the woman growled,** "try to involve yourself in this; it can only end with your death."**

Malice's only response was a faint squeak; now that he was looking at the woman this close, it was obvious the sulfur smell came from her. Which then made it obvious who it was? "S...sorry..." The rabbit said, trying to push himself back farther.

The woman gave him and the black cat a cruel, knowing smile and chuckled, **"Wise boys..."** she mused and turned her attention back to Fear.

The emobian slammed his fist against the buttons he had previously been pinned against and the doors flew open. "Run!" He shouted to the other two, who started to move toward the door with their companion.

The woman shrieked in a horrible, demonic way and snarled. **"You will not run from me again, Fear!"**

The elevator jolted to life and plunged down. The cats and rabbit stayed frozen on all fours as the elevator flew down; though the open door they could see the floors flying by in blurs of motion, the rapid _dingdingdingdingding!_ alerted them of just how fast they were moving from one floor to the next. Flash screamed shrilly, Malice gripped the tiles of the floor tightly, afraid he might start floating from the speed they were going at, only Fear seemed to be somewhat calm. But that could have been because his mind was elsewhere.

Said blue cat leapt to his feet and, as much as he didn't want to, lunged at the woman controlling the madness. The lights flickered and she was gone, leaving Fear to fly head first into the hand bar in the back of the elevator. The elevator came to an abrupt stop almost immediately after; leaving the trio in silence, all except the shaky breaths and groans of pain.

Flash was the first to move; he reached up and pressed the button to close the elevator doors, setting the trio back on track up to the roof.

Malice, still sitting on the ground, took a shaky breath and turned to Fear who was making sure his jaw hadn't been broken. "Okay," He started, "I think up until now I've gone through all this without really questioning you. But now you'd _better_ do some explaining." He got to his knees, his body refused to let him go any higher. Fear now had his full attention, though the look of dread was clear on the cat's face. "Why the hell do you have the _Devil_ chasing you?"

**OoOoO**

As Vector opened the door to the house, he stopped dead, along with the priest at his side.

In the center of the room Charmy floated a good few feet in the air without the aid of his wings and muttered things in the same foreign language as before. In front of him in an eagle-spread pose was Kaity, breathing quickly but rhythmically with a kunai lying at her side. Charmy uttered a final line and stopped chanting. The chameleon girl's hand unwillingly shot out and took up the kunai, raising it above her, pointed end down. Espio could be heard yelling and pounding on the closet door not far away.

"Charmy, stop!" Vector yelled, dashing through to interrupt whatever the bee-demon was intending to do.

Said bee jumped at the mention of the name and appearance of the croc with a priest at his side. Charmy snarled and clawed at Vector, "Get away!" He hissed, hardly standing a chance once Vector got a hold of the tiny bee.

The head detective only glanced at the priest as he hurried up the stairs, "See what I mean? This kid's got somethin' in him."

The priest, Father Jeff, as he had introduced himself, looked down at the chameleon girl with a sad look, if they had gotten there even a second later, then...

Vector came back down and yanked open the closet, letting Espio tumble out with an irritated grunt. "What took you so long?" Espio demanded, "Charmy almost killed both of us."

"Good to see you too." Vector answered, ushering the reptile over to the human, "This is Father Jeff, he says he can help Charmy. But we've gotta stay outta his way."

"Fair enough." Espio replied curtly, "I'll check and see if Kaity's alright." And with that, he ninja did as he said he would.

"You sure you'll be okay by yourself?" Vector asked Father Jeff.

The human nodded, "Whatever is inside that boy will flee from the presence of our Lord." He said and walked up the stairs to the room, taking a breath just before entering.

Vector stayed at the bottom of the stairs, looking up after the human. "Um...sure, whatever you say..."

**OoOoO**

Kaity had long since woken up, the all the trio had heard were loud verses and evil shouts and a few evil laughs thrown in.

It finally came to the point where the whole house had dropped to a tiringly low temperature for the reptiles before the demonic laughing increased and finally, the pastor was shouting in rage. None of the mobians could understand it through the door, but it was obviously English.

_CRASH!_

The three snapped their attention to the top floor and immediately raced up to check on the two inside.

For a moment, everyone just stared at the door, hoping for a new sound. When nothing came, Espio knocked lightly, pressing his ear against the door, "Charmy...? Pastor?"

"Father, Espio." Vector corrected.

Espio gave him a 'whatever' wave of the hand and listened. Only Charmy's voice could be heard. "Espio...? Where are you?" he asked, he sounded scared. The chameleon boy opened the door and stepped in; already the temperature was returning to normal and Charmy was looking well. The six-year-old detective seemed happy to see them, despite his shaking arms. "Why am I tied up?" He asked. "Who was the guy dressed all funny that jumped out the window?"

"Jumped out the..." Kaity started, looking over to the window. Indeed it looked as though someone had thrown themselves through it. "Get Charmy, I'll go see 'bout...erm...ya know." She instructed, padding quietly over to the window and looking over the edge as the other two reptiles untied Charmy's restraints.

A splatter of blood was easy to see as the priest's initial landing spot on the staircase far below the window, but the body lay at the bottom of the stairs, unmoving and twisted in ways it shouldn't have been. The chameleon girl swallowed and pulled herself back in; nodding at the quizzical looks she got from the other two. "Let's...let's just get outta here." Vector said quietly, carrying Charmy down stairs and out the door, followed by Kaity and Espio, who held tight to one another as they left.

**OoOoO**

Even with Malice and Flash persisting the entire way, the emobian hadn't said a word in regards to the Devil. Now the trio reached the roof and still Fear was silent.

"I'm not going any farther until you tell me." Malice growled stopping and crossing his arms over his chest.

Fear sighed, "Look, the helicopter's right there, can I tell you after we get outta here?"

"Nuh-uh. Tell me."

"Whatever, forget him." Flash butted in, pulling on Fear's sleeve, "If he wants to die here, I say let him." And the black cat leapt into the helicopter to wait for the other cat.

"Fine, I'll tell you while we're getting away, how's that sound?" The cat compromised, feeling as though he were trying to coax a kid into eating vegetables.

Malice huffed, "Fine..." The black and red rabbit followed Fear into the helicopter and sat silently as the trio lifted off the roof and into the air.

**This may be it for a while, since I DO want to get to a decent place with _Sonic Schooled_...sorry...**


	7. Being Watched?

**Okay, so I said I would shell out another chapter here...but honestly, I didn't have much done for it so I wrote some more for a good...ish cliffhanger for two of the stories and decided this can be filler. In the meantime, I'll post better chapters once I get back...namely Chapter 8 |D Which will finish up these stories and have stories of Fear and Malice and Flash plus a new character.**

**In the meantime..._FILLER FOR A MASSES! 8D_**

Chapter 7: Being Watched?

Once their vision cleared, the two chameleons of the Chaotix found themselves standing in the middle of someone's living room; it was much larger than a normal living room, no doubt its owner was rich. The living room alone was about the size of their agency, if not bigger. There were two long couches made of black leather, a sleek glass coffee table, a plasma TV that was almost at home theater size and many expensive trinkets to line the mantel piece of the fireplace and other assorted pieces of furniture.

Just as Espio and Kaity finished taking in these new surroundings, a man and woman walked into the room. For a moment, they looked surprised to see two giant chameleons standing in their living room, then they relaxed. "Oh, you must be the babysitters." the man said, walking over to shake their hand. "Thank you for coming on such short notice; It's so hard to get a babysitter this far out from the cities. I hope you didn't have any trouble finding your way?"

For a moment, the chameleons exchanged confused glances. Then Espio answered, "Uh, no...none at all." No need to tell them that they were just _transported_ there.

The woman put her hands on the man's shoulders, "Honey, don't forget your phone this time, okay?" She cooed, shooing the man away as he went for his phone. The woman smiled at the chameleons. "I'm Lillian." She introduced, leading them along a tour of the house. "So, this is the kitchen." She said, noting the chameleons stop and look in awe and surprise when the lights suddenly flicked on by themselves. Lillian smiled, "Oh, you'll get used to it."

"Motion sensors?" Espio inquired.

"Yes. They're very hand at night." Lillian nodded, "The kids are already in bed and sleeping, so they shouldn't cause too much of a problem for you, the fridge is fully stocked in case you get hungry, and feel free to watch TV or anything." As they went quickly through the rest of the house, Lillian explained everything to the two chameleons, eventually meeting up with her husband in the living room. "Oh, I just a couple more things," She said, "The maid, Rosie, may be by tonight, so don't be scared if the alarm goes off. And if you have to go outside for any reason or open the door, we've written down the security code, it's in the kitchen by the phone with numbers to reach us by."

The two chameleons nodded, watching the two parents walk out the door, arms linked.

**OoOoO**

Vector and Charmy looked around; their new surroundings looked like any normal street for a big city, but which one they were in neither could say. Both detectives stood in front of an apartment building that rose high and seemed to be rarely used.

Charmy, obvious as ever, said, "I think we go inside, Vector." He said, "Maybe there's something in there we have to fight."

"No kiddin'." Vector huffed in an almost sarcastic tone; he wasn't thrilled at the idea of Charmy getting into any more danger after the exorcist encounter, then again, he didn't feel entirely safe with the idea of leaving the bee outside while the croc went in and fought whatever was there. So Vector walked into the building, "C'mon kid, stay close." He warned.

And the bee did; he never left Vector's side as they entered the building or scaled the stairs to several other floors where a feeling of dread seemed to hang and grow stronger every floor. "Vector? I've got a bad feeling about this place." The little bee said quietly.

"Well, we're in a place where horror movies are real; I've had a bad feeling this entire time." Vector replied, glancing around. "This place seems...familiar, though." He muttered. The croc stopped as a sound came from behind him and his bee friend; like someone was having trouble coming up the stairs. And they were close.

As he turned back to see who was coming, Charmy let out a stifled cry and stabbed a finger toward the person, "Wha…what is that?"

Vector glanced back at a woman, most likely from Japan, pale with long black hair dressed in white robes. While that alone wasn't scary, the dead look in her eyes as she sized up the two detectives and the occasional spurt of blood from her throat were good indicators that she was dead. The green crocodile recognized the woman surprisingly quick "Great, the second Grudge." He grumbled, struggling to remember her name as she limped oddly up the stairs after them.

"Wh-why's she walking like that, Vector?" Charmy squeaked.

Now Vector was recalling things from the movie, "She got her shin broken, Charmy…she can't walk straight." The croc held onto his friend as he prepared to run; after all, Naoko couldn't run; all she could do was stagger or crawl like the first Grudge, her sister. "Just hang on, kid." He said, taking off into the planned run.

**OoOoO**

It had been hours since the parents had left Espio and Kaity alone and so far nothing had happened. So the duo spent most of the night watching television. Since they didn't have many channels to go though, the two settled on a documentary about a tribe of people who ran faster than most others in the world.

"Even if they don't wear shoes, I don't see how they can run that fast all the time." Kaity said, munching some popcorn she had made.

"You run like nothing else matters." Espio answered, "Because most times when you're running as fast as you can, nothing else does."

Kaity was silent for a moment as she thought that over before the phone rang. Since she was the closest, the quickly picked it up but before she could even speak, a heavy breathing came through the earpiece. "…Hello?" Kaity tried, somewhat annoyed at the cliché, "Lemme guess, yer watchin' us, huh?" She mused, getting a confused look from Espio. "Should I go check on the kids?" there was no answer except the phone hanging up.

"Who was that?" Espio questioned.

"Just some weird-o." Kaity said, stretching as she stood up, "Listen, I'm gonna go check on the kids and see if they're alright. If ya hear any noises, don't freak out." She said, quickly scaling the steps to the children's room.

**Short fail chapter |D**


	8. Lingering Threats

**Hopefully this makes up for the short failure that was chapter 7 |D**

**Also, thanks to LadySkarlettofSkarro for helping me get Vector and Charmy's story on track 8D You can tell it's her ideas after Fear's life story because things get epic.**

Chapter 8: Lingering Threats

Kaity quietly peeked into a room with two children sleeping peacefully, nothing around to hurt them. As expected. The chameleon girl quietly closed the door and headed back down the stairs. "They're just fine." Kaity reported.

"You still haven't told me who was on the phone." Espio said, raising an eye ridge, "What did they say?"

"Nothin'. I just went ta check on the kids. That so wrong?" Kaity asked innocently. Of course, she knew they would be okay, Espio on the other hand, knew next to nothing about the flow of horror movies, explaining right then that someone was or would be in the house calling them would only set him in a manhunt around the entire house.

Espio eyed her carefully, he could tell his apprentice was keeping something from him, and she was positive it had something to do with the phone call, but he couldn't right then pin what she would possibly hide. Particularly because children were involved. "So, I take it this is another horror movie you know of?" He asked, perhaps he could get at least some information from her.

"Yeah-huh." Kaity nodded, flopping down on the couch, "It's called _When a Stranger Calls_. Not really scary, but a good thriller."

"I see...what's it about?"

Kaity looked at Espio quietly; her expression clearly showed she knew what he was up to. "Don't worry, I got this." She answered.

"You're not fighting whatever's here alone." He countered plainly.

"Ya don't know what it is, ya have no choice 'bout it."

"I know it's mortal, just like you and me." With a look from Kaity, he continued, "I may not be an expert like you, but I know that if the movie actually concerned something immortal like a demon or the devil, it wouldn't have a simple title like _When a Stranger Calls_. I can also tell they'll be a male; it's rare to find a female being a horror movie icon in anything that concerns hurting children, even now."

Kaity grinned, "Clever." Both chameleons snapped their attention to the phone as it rang, springing on it at once.

**OoOoO**

Vector, once reaching the end of the hallway, hurried up the set of stairs leading up. But not before glancing back and noticed that their pursuer, Naoko, had disappeared. _'Of course, why not?'_ Vector half growled to himself, chances were she'd be popping up on the next level anyway. The detective glanced at the little bee clinging fearfully to him; there _had_ to be a way out of this crazy zone...or perhaps dimension? Either way, it was definitely taking its toll on Charmy. "Hey, ya alright, kiddo?" Vector asked.

"Ye-yeah, I'm fine." Charmy nodded, "Can we leave now, Vector?"

"I wish we could." the croc frowned, stepping off the stairs and onto the next floor "But we've gotta beat that lady first."

"But she's scary!" Charmy protested,

"I know, Charmy, but-" Vector stopped suddenly, standing completely still and staring down the hall. It looked exactly like the one below them, only the lights were dim and three other people were on the floor with them; a woman who appeared to have trouble standing, another woman crawling across the ground and a young boy who didn't move from his sitting position. "Chaos..." The croc breathed quietly, taking a step back.

"She's got friends." Charmy whimpered, pressing himself closer to Vector.

The boss of the Chaotix racked his brain as he sprinted back to and down the stairs, how had he and Espio gotten away from Kayoko last time?

**OoOoO**

Much to Kaity's displeasure, Espio got to the phone first and had no problem keeping it away from her while he spoke to whoever had called. "Hello?" he answered, hearing the same deep breathing Kaity had heard on the first called. The ninja waited for a reply, but only got deep breathing in his ear, "Hello?" He repeated, glancing back at Kaity with a look he would usually use when he spoke to a difficult client, "Is anyone there?" Almost immediately after, he heard the phone click off and hung up himself. "He hung up on me."

Kaity chuckled at Espio's tone, "Yeah, 'e does that."

"All he'll do is call us? Not exactly my idea of scary; creepy perhaps, but not scary."

"Don't worry, it'll get bett-" Kaity was cut off by a high-pitched _beepbeepbeep_ing that echoed through the entire house. The chameleons looked at each other with the exact same thought him mind; the burglar alarm. Both rushed into the main hall to check, finding the door closed and apparently untouched.

Espio grunted in irritation, "Dust must've set it off." He reasoned, trotting into the kitchen to find the security code. He came back shortly after and punched in the number, more than happy to end the loud beeping. "Go check the children; if they're up tell them everything is fine." he instructed.

Kaity nodded and headed up the stairs to do just that. She walked carefully this time, though; she knew some psycho would try and kill herself and Espio, but they hadn't even talked to him yet and he was already breaking into the house. He was moving too fast. _'I guess now would be a good time ta tell 'im.'_ the she-ninja thought, peeking in on the still sleeping children and heading back down the stairs. _''Course there's still plenty more ta do; call the operator, find out 'e's in the house and the frantic run 'round the house...and the fight, but that's not 'till the end.'_ she told herself, giving Espio the thumbs up and sitting back down on the couch. "Everythin's fine." She told him.

**OoOoO**

"Okay, talk." Malice growled, keeping his arms crossed over his chest, "The Devil attacked us in an elevator. Why?"

Fear's mouth formed a tight line, like it was painful to even think about that question. "Back when the other Emobians and I were-"

"_Other_ Emobians?" Malice interrupted.

"Yes, there's more than just me. One for every emotion." The cat nodded, "We're sort of like a family...only we have no parents, no family history and such. We're just made. Naturally, some of us wanted more power than the others; some of us got that naturally once emotions were more frequent in living creatures."

Malice thought a moment, "So, you gain power off a person's emotions..."

"Mortals. Immortals have no effect on us."

"Okay, I think I get it." Malice shrugged, "But what's that have to do with the Devil and you?"

"I'm getting there." Fear said almost warningly, "I was one of the Emobians who wanted more power, to be the strongest, in fact. So I took a trip to Hell to make a deal with the Devil."

"Yeah, as if _that_ isn't damning enough." Flash cut in.

"Shut up or I'm throwing you out of the helicopter." Fear said plainly. Flash was quiet while Fear continued, "So we made a deal; He'd see to it that I was given power and in exchange he-"

"Got your soul?"

"You _really_ want that free fall, don't you, cat-boy?"

"...I'll be quiet."

Fear continued with his story, "In exchange he got half of the people I killed, whether they were heaven-bound or not."

"You can take people from heaven?" Malice asked, rising an eye ridge.

"No; when a mortal dies because of an emotion; like suicide because a lover left or murdered because of someone else's fear, they're brought directly to The Twilight Zone; my home zone. And they stay there forever. They also give us energy when the feeling still lingers, most of the time it's fairly powerful."

"...That's...strange..."

"You get used to it."

"So then, how come the Devil's after you?" Flash asked hesitantly. Free falling didn't sound fun, after all.

"Because I ran out on the deal." Fear answered, "I realized the Devil couldn't get me as long as I was on some mortal planet and he couldn't take the people himself. So I kept my kills and stayed out of the Twilight Zone for a while while he was still angry about it. Up until now I thought he'd just forgotten. Apparently he didn't."

"So, this is about revenge." Malice said.

"Put simply, yes." Fear nodded.

"You could've just said 'revenge' instead of going off into your life story."

"If I'd just said revenge, you'd ask to know _why_."

"...Touché."

The rest of the ride away from the zombie mall and Devil elevator was in silence, except for the sounds of the helicopter's blades cutting the air.

**OoOoO**

Vector and Charmy sat on the ground; about twenty minutes had passed since they had, by some miracle, escaped their Japanese followers. Both were seated side by side, the younger of the two kicking the toes of his feet together to keep himself occupied. The older Mobian, still catching his breath, was thinking and trying to remember what exactly had happened with Kayako. He tried not to think too hard about it; the memory sent chills down his spine.

"Vector, who were those creepy ladies' friends?" Charmy asked suddenly, keeping his eyes focused on his feet.

"The two ladies were sisters," he explained. "That little kid was the lady on the floor's son. They all died, though, and the emotions they felt when they were dying sort of…" The croc struggled for a moment with a good explanation, "Sort of chained them to where they were killed."

"So how come they kill people? Didn't their mommies and daddies teach them it was bad?"

"It's not always that simple, kidd-o."

For a moment, the only noise was the little bee's shoes smacking together. "…..How'd they die?"

"_Aaaaaaaaaahhhh-_"

"Sh-" Vector bit his tongue, scrambling to his feet and staring at the window where he had seen Kayako's reflection inside of his own. Charmy watched the reptile questioningly, his bright amber eyes asking for an answer.

But of course, Vector wasn't about to _give_ an answer. "We gotta get out of here." He scooped up the insect as he turned to leave, but screamed in surprise; something cold and thick had suddenly dropped from the ceiling (Or what Vector _hoped_ was the ceiling), and was currently sliding down his back. The crock reached his free hand back and wiped some onto his finger; almost immeditally he could tell it was just paint and relaxed, feeling even a bit foolish for jumping the way he had.

As this was going on and Vector was getting over his over-reaction, the low growl of a cat made Charmy's antennae twitch; he looked over and gasped at the sight of the same extremely pale boy sitting on the stair case just above them with his legs drawn up to his chest. "Toshio," he pronounced perfectly, and then a rough hand grabbed Charmy's antennae, tugging him up and causing him to yell out in pain.

"V-Vector! Help!"

The crocodile turned his head just in time to see the young bee disappear behind a door. Vector gasped sharply, and ran after him. "Charmy, no!"

The crocodile crashed through the door, which lead to a bathroom, his eyes stopped on sight of Takeo, a pale Japanese man Vector clearly recognized from _The Grudge_ movies, dipping the small body of the child into the bath. Luckily, Vector's feet moved upon instinct and he swung a fist, knocking the male out cold and then pulled Charmy from cold bath water. The kid came out choking and sobbing and trying to inhale the best he could.

"You alright, kid?" Receiving a nod from the bee and a weak 'yes', the detective dashed down the hall with the still quivering insect in his arms. He reached the stairs, taking them two or three at a time before nearly running into Naoko.

Somehow, he managed to hold back a curse, hauled himself and Charmy over the railing and somehow managed to land without breaking anything. The plan had been to slip into the closest room, and escape through a window, preferably one over a conveniently-placed dumpster since they were hardly on ground level, but the door was blocked by Toshio, still sitting with his legs drawn up and staring at the Mobians, both were trapped in the hallway. The pale boy opened his mouth wide and let out a vicious meow.

The same black "paint" dripped from the ceiling, soon taking the shape of the face of Kayako. Her eyes rolled around in their sockets before attempting to meet a pair of vermillion eyes, but the latter pair was glancing around for anything to defend himself against the trio; the hall had nothing but paint, plastic covering and a stray container of gasoline sitting in that hallway.

The last item reminded him how the first movie had ended, so he rushed to the carelessly-placed gasoline and pulled Charmy close to him. "You look away and don't do anything unless I tell ya, okay?"

Charmy nodded quickly, and hid his face from the three coming towards him.

Vector took a breath and gripped the container tightly in his free hand. _'Only one shot at this.'_ He told himself, surprised to feel how light the container was.

The green mobian waited until the three brilliantly white humans were close to an arm's length away and threw the gasoline from the container and hit the trio. They weren't soaked, but for what Vector had in mind, even a few drops would have done the job nicely.

The head detective took another deep breath and blew fire. Literally. The flames licked the trio and the gasoline on them. The mobians had only a fraction of a second to start running before a loud explosion rumbled the building and set fire to the hallway. Charmy broke his promise to Vector and lifted his head once Vector had started running; the three that had been intent to kill them were screeching in pain and writhing on the ground somewhere within the fire.

But with the floor breaking around them, Vector didn't notice; rather he was too busy getting himself and Charmy down the stairs, avoiding flaming debris and getting to the door of the apartment building. Which took a good five minutes, even accounting the reptile's reaction to the heat, and the world went black as both crossed over the threshold of the building and out onto the city street.

**OoOoO**

Even after they had searched the house, Espio insisted on searching again, at which point he was on his own after Kaity refused.

Said chameleon girl sat down on the couch and watched TV for a while longer; how fast the killer was moving still bothered the chameleon girl, especially now that Espio was on his own, but she knew well enough that Espio could take down the psycho easy. _'But still…we didn't see 'im anywhere when we checked 'round the house.'_ Kaity thought to herself, frowning. Maybe he'd run out?

Then the detective remembered the smaller house that wasn't far from the current house. Or, there should be one if the setting continued to be as accurate as it had been so far. The girl stood up and snatched up a pair of keys to let herself back in once she'd searched the cabin.

**OoOoO**

To finish his final search, Espio walked into what appeared to be a guest bedroom and was reminded of how tired he was. The only thing keeping him up was the reminder that Freddy was waiting for him to fall asleep, but the bed _did_ look comfortable. _'Just five minutes.'_ The ninja told himself, walking farther into the room and laying down on the bed. Almost immediately his eyelids got heavy and closed.

Not even a moment later, they snapped back open and Espio sat rigidly up-right. The room still looked the same, but somehow it seemed darker outside. But he couldn't have been asleep for more than a few moments, _minutes_ at the most.

Without thinking, the chameleon slid out of the bed and walked into the hall; the lights automatically flicked on and he saw no one in the hall. But in a room close by, a light was on.

The children's room.

Espio, armed with a kunai in both hands, walked carefully but swiftly to the room and opened the door, carefully making his way inside. Everything seemed fine; the two children were still fast asleep, no one else was in the room; everything seemed peaceful. The only real problem was the comforter on their beds; a familiar red and green pattern they had not been last time he checked into the room.

The ninja almost made it out of the room before the door took on a life of its own and slammed shut. The two kids sat up, both now wearing Freddy Krueger's signature sweater, and grinning maliciously. "Got ya." They said simultaneously in the voice of said horror villain.

**OoOoO**

Kaity finally arrived at the cabin after what felt like a thirty minute walk (But in reality, it was probably ten minutes) and opened to door to the cabin. The lights there were all activated by a switch, but aside from that it was a luxurious-looking cabin; sleek kitchen appliances, comfy furniture, a hall leading to several other rooms and even a fireplace.

Within the kitchen, the phone rang suddenly; making the girl snap to attention. With quick strides, she was at the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

The other end was silence except for breathing. Then a hang-up.

The fuchsia chameleon looked at the phone, knowing exactly why he had called that number. She glanced back at the house in time to see lights turning on slowly, from one room to the next as if someone was searching. And Kaity knew that Espio would be done looking around by now.

Kaity inhaled sharply and charged out of the cabin and back toward the house.

**OoOoO**

By some miracle Espio had managed to break out of the room and ran down the hall; he could always wait for Kaity to come wake him up, but who knew how long that could take? He would have to wake himself up and any kind of shock was out of the question, considering he was already bleeding from several gashes in his side and his arm from an attempt to defend himself. The detective thought; he woke himself up the first time by burning himself, which could be harder in a normal home.

He quickly made his way down the stairs only to be stopped half way down by the supernatural human he was trying to get away from. "Miss me?" Freddy cackled.

"Maybe if you were to stay away longer." Espio breathed, leaping over the rail and landing gracefully on the floor. Since this was nothing but a dream world, the ninja had no problem throwing ninja stars at his attacker. Which promptly blew up, giving Espio a few minutes to escape.

And indeed the minutes were few; Krueger appeared around the corner leading to the kitchen almost as soon as Espio turned it. In a quick movement, Freddy pinned Espio to the wall and drew back his knifed claw to finish him.

The knife stopped short as a loud _beepbeepbeep_ing penetrated the dream. Krueger gave a ugly scowl and opened his mouth to swear, but that was thankfully lost as Espio snapped awake to the sound of the burglar alarm.

**OoOoO**

Just as Espio was making his way down the stairs with his fresh new Freddy wounds, Kaity was on her way up, seeming rather frantic, the front of her pants and shirt also had dirt on them.

"What happened?" Espio asked.

"Nothin' I came in from outside, is everythin' okay?" Kaity answered, not mentioning her fall after tripping over an out grown tree root.

Espio nodded, "Fine. Where's-" Both looked up at the small cry; it sounded like a child. The chameleons looked at one another wearily and carefully went down the stairs and in the direction of the noise. Now that they were closer, they could hear a second voice that sounded scared but the tone suggesting it was trying to calm the first one down.

The two walked carefully over to a fireplace with a cover and removed it, looking into the scared faces of the children that had been sleeping before. The kids cried out and shrunk back farther into their hiding place. "It's alright, we're not here to hurt you." Espio told them, carefully offering a hand out to them, "Your parents asked us to watch you."

"Espio, we've gotta get them outta the house." Kaity told him. "Ya lead 'em out, I'll watch our back."

Espio nodded in agreement and hustled the two children toward the front door; so far everything seemed fine so far.

Just as they reached the door, Kaity felt a cold hand yank her back by her collar. "'Ey! Watch it!" She hissed, getting Espio's attention. The male quickly sent the children outside, without crossing the door's threshold, and attacked the pale-skinned man that held onto his apprentice.

"Let her go." Espio demanded with a growl. The human, assumedly their attacker responded by putting a knife to the chameleon girl's throat and glaring at Espio with a daring glare.

"get outta here, Espio, I'll catch up with ya." Kaity answered, pushing herself back to get her neck away from the cold touch of the blade.

The ninja teen was silent and glared back at the killer. He waited for him to blink before turning invisible, setting the babysitter killer suddenly on edge and whipping his head from one side to another, searching for the male.

From there it was a simple matter of sneaking up on the alleged killer. And while Espio sent his attention one way, Kaity had time to slip out of the humans grip and attack from one side while Espio came from the other. And as easy as it would seem, two Mobians taking on a single human, the human took hold of a fire poker after being knocked into the same fireplace the kids had been found in and fought back. Savagely at that.

The killer swung at the two, successfully giving Espio another wound on his arm and several on Kaity's back. The chameleons growled and dove for the killer at once, giving the choice, the human went after the female, Kaity, and landed several jabs with the fire poker.

Said chameleon cried out sharply and landed a few punches of her own, followed quickly by several from Espio. The more experienced chameleon landed a sold blow to the killer's throat, making him gasp and choke as he crumpled to the ground. The detectives stood tensely, breathing quietly as if the smallest groan could give their attacker's next move away.

All the answered them was the sound of police sirens and, shortly after, the sounds of police trooping up the porch stairs and into the house. Neither of the chameleon's stayed back to be questioned; instead they walked out the door and everything went black.

**I just checked the total chapter count I have to this story... ... ... ... ...We're ending on Chapter 13. |D**


	9. Enter: Psycho

**Too much dialouge in the chapter for my taste, but since a new character is getting introduced, I needed a bit of time to write her correctly.  
For now, I'm just happy I updated |D  
FOREWARING: This is an FC-based chapter, don't like 'em, don't read it. :3  
Also, Nyradora the Wolf belongs to HowlingDomain**

Chapter 9: Enter: Psycho

After Fear, Malice and Flash crossed the border of the world they were in, the chopper came out in a place that looked similar to a motel with a large house sitting on the hill behind it.

"_Psycho_." Malice said, looking carefully at the landscape around them, "I saw this movie when I was in college...weird, but not half bad."

Fear shrugged as if to agree and glanced around himself, "Looks like there isn't much even ground to land on," He noted, directing their helicopter to a parking lot of the strange motel.

"I don't think this one is gonna work." Malice said, hopping out of the chopper, I mean, _Psycho_ started out with a girl as the main and then she gets off'd...what's a bunch of guys gonna do?"

"I got a few ideas." Flash smirked, though his tone suggested someone would be losing dignity in the process.

"Let's…let's figure that out when we get there." Fear answered, "Nothing goes according to plan in horror movies."

As if to reinforce this, the trio stopped, upon hearing the safety of a gun click off. "Stay right where you are. Don't move." A female voice hissed.

Fear spun on his heel, getting a gun shoved into his face for it, "And what if we do?" He asked snidely, calmly pushing the gun aside and studying the new comer.

They correctly assumed it was a girl; however, what they couldn't have guessed was that she was a wolf with dirty white fur, her muzzle was a cream color, also noticeably on her was a scar going down the right side of her face, starting at her eye. She wore a sea foam green turtleneck with black bell-bottom pants. Her grey eyes locked on Fear's red eyes, even though she was roughly a foot or so shorter than him, "Who are you?" She hissed, flipping her ponytail over her shoulder.

"Funny, I was about to ask the same thing." Fear answered, crossing his arms, "You're the first person we've met that threatened us as soon as we met them."

"I've been through a lot tonight, alright?" The she-wolf hissed, "I got chased around by some weird-o in a dress, found someone dead and _now_ three strangers appear in a helicopter!"

"…We had it worse." Malice smirked, getting a glare from the wolf. He went on talking anyway, "So what, you've been stuck here?"

"_Duh_." The wolf answered, "I've been looking for a way out before the cross-dresser kills me."

Fear and Malice laughed. Flash noted the quiet growl the girl had let out and quickly changed the subject, "Uh, what's your name?" He asked, "I'm Flash."

The wolf was skeptical for a moment but answered, "Nyradora."

"That's kind of a long and complex name." Malice noted, "Let's just say your name's Nyra."

Nyradora glared at Malice, then at Fear when he nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah, Nyra is better…considering you may not be lasting much longer." The cat shrugged.

"Was that a threat?" She hissed.

"No, it's a fact." Fear hissed back, "If you're as incompetent as you're already acting, you won't survive long where we're going."

"Who says I'm going with you?"

"If you want to get out of here, you _will_ come with us."

There was a moment of silence between them before the white wolf finally agreed. "Fine…but you better not be tricking me." She warned.

"If you're trying to threaten us, you'll have to do better." Malice shrugged, turning with Flash and Fear to walk toward the motel.

Nyra was quick to follow, "Hang on, I didn't get these two's names."

"Fear." The blue cat answered.

"Malice." Malice answered, opening the door to the motel's lobby.

Nyradora blinked. "Malice? As in-"

"The criminal? Yes." The quartet stopped in the lobby and looked around; there was nothing great about it; just a small place with stairs leading up and a desk with a bell and sign-in book. "No one's here." The rabbit noted, starting toward the steps. "Where's the guy stay? Here or at the house his dead mom's stashed in?"

"Dead mom?" Nyradora's eyes nearly popped out.

"I think at his the house." Fear answered, "We should go check up there first."

Flash nodded in agreement, "I just saw something move in there too." He said, heading toward the door.

"There's where the crazy drag queen is." Nyradora told them.

"Awesome. Let's go kill him and get outta here." Fear shrugged.

"Are you crazy? You can't just _kill_ people."

"Why?" Malice snorted, "I do it all the time. Fear does too."

The she-wolf looked more stunned than before, "You…! You're both coming with me as soon as we're out of here!"

"If you can catch us." The blue cat leered, starting the hike up the hill and toward the house they were after.

**OoOoO**

The hike up hadn't been long, but already the mobians and Emobian were starting to get tense; Norman Bates had won in his horror movie; caught yes, but everyone else died. The four carefully opened the door and stayed on guard, Bates was clever; or his Mother side was, anyway, so none of the four noticed him hiding just at the top of the steps in Mother's black dress a grey hair.

"Why are we even looking for him?" the newest member of the group huffed, "What's killing him going to do?"

"Get us out of here." Flash said, heading toward the stairs, "Apparently we can get out if we finish a certain task before we're killed."

"But it's harder to do if we can't even find-" Fear was cut off by a sudden yell and another yell followed shortly after it. The second one he recognized as Flash's voice. The three on the first floor whipped their heads in Flash's direction in time to see Norman, or "Mother" rip the knife he had been holding from Flash's middle and let him tip over the hand railing, crashing to the ground moments later.

"Flash!" Nyradora half screamed, feeling a pang of fear wash over her as she rushed over.

There was another yell from Norman/Mother as the human came running down the stairs at the group, bloody knife still in his grip.

"Let's kill him and get out of here." Fear growled, taking a fighting stance.

"…Let's find some weapons first." Malice suggested, noting the size of the knife.

Once Fear noticed, he nodded in agreement, "Good idea." And the duo went to find weapons. "Hey, Nyra, forget him, we've gotta go."

Nyradora nodded silently and followed the older two down a hall. "He's dead." The wolf said quietly, the fall snapped his neck when he landed…"

"Oh, boo-hoo." Malice snorted, "It's a horror movie, people die."

Nyradora stopped dead at this; "Horror movie? What?"

"Yeah, we're in one. Now keep moving." Malice answered, yanking the 16-year-old wolf's arm to get her moving again.

Not long after, Malice and the wolf joined Fear in the kitchen, barring the door in hopes of holding off the psychotic Norman for a while. "Finding anything?" Fear called to the others.

"I found a broom." Malice said.

"…Anything _useful_?"

"It could be useful…if you knew how to use a bo." The rabbit answered, pulling the handle loose from the brush.

"Fine, use that then."

"Ooh! I've still got my gun!" Nyradora said, suddenly remembering, "And only one bullet left…"

Just before Fear could speak, something impacted the door, as if something heavy had been thrown at it at high speed. "Make it count, then." The cat said, finally having to settle on a knife smaller than what Normal Bates was brandishing. "There're no exits from this room; he's got us trapped."

With that being said, the three stood ready for the door the burst any minute.

Less than a minute later, the door finally gave, allowing Norman Bates/Mother to finally enter.

No sooner had they all gotten ready to fight did they notice an unusual sound; as if something above them, probably made of metal, was creaking and straining under some sort of pressure.

Nyradora was the first to speak, "What in the world is-" She stopped abruptly as something, big and white came down in a blur on top of Bates, cracking through the first level floor and creating a hole to the basement.

Or a moment, no one moved. Finally, Malice braved a few steps forward and looked up at the hole leading from the second story down then down the hole to the basement, "Looks like the bathtub fell on him." He said, looking at the porcelain giant now sitting on the basement floor with a dead human crushed beneath it.

Another moment of silence.

Fear clapped his hands together after dropping the knife, "Well, I'd call that a K.O. Let's get out of here." The cat said, leading the way out the door. "You two bury Flash under the floor boards or throw him out the window. Something like that, I'll wait by the door."

"No way," Malice hissed, "You're gonna-"

"Do it." Fear growled venomously, getting no farther argument from either mobian.

**OoOoO**

The blue cat stood quietly for a few minutes, his tail swaying side to side. Once he was sure Malice and Nyradora weren't around he finally spoke, "Didn't think you were in the habit of saving people, Death." He said in a nonchalant tone, "Though you didn't like me."

In answered, the lights flickered for a quick moment, a figure dressed in black robes appeared as the lights were out and near Fear the next moment the flicked on and returned to normal. The blue cat's fur prickled as the temperature dropped so dramatically. "It wasn't for you, Fear." A voice from within the hood answered, showing only shining red eyes, "Your debt is being repaid soon. He wants to collect from you himself."

Fear tensed, "He can't come get me if I'm not dead; even you know that." Death didn't reply, but somehow Fear got the feeling the Angel of Death was smiling within his hood, making the Emobian more tense. "…Death, what exactly is going on here?" He growled, "He wouldn't have sent you if he wasn't sure he could get to me." Death remained silent except a low, dark chuckle that seemed to echo through the room as the lights began flickering again and, soon after, the robbed figure was gone.

"Chaos, it's cold in here." Nyradora complained, rubbing her arms quickly, "Are we leaving soon or what?"

Fear glanced at the two walking in then around again, as if Death were still there, "Yeah…let's get out of here. We're probably close to the end."

**Woooooooo~~~~oooo feartheend.**


	10. The Dark Creatures of the Night

**Yay, long chapter :D Fail title also.**

**I blame LadySkarletofSkarro for the Chaotix's idea X3 If anyone besides her can figure out the movie, you get a cookie :D**

Chapter 10: The Dark Creatures of the Night

The Chaotix blinked and looked around their new setting; it looked like a normal home in the suburbs; some furniture sitting in the living room, a TV, tables, ect. Though they were thrilled to see one another standing in the same room and were all rushing off into their own stories to catch one another up.

"So, where're we now?" Vector asked, looking around the room again. The others shrugged in response, "I don't remember a movie that took place here."

"What 'bout the _Blair Witch Project_?" Kaity suggested.

"That took place more in the woods than anything." Vector answered, shaking his head.

Kaity shrugged, "I dunno, then."

"I suggest we start looking for this...bad guy, then." Espio cut in, glancing quietly around the room."

"What's that?" Charmy asked suddenly, pointing to a board that the older three had glanced over. Now that they looked, they could easily identify the Ouija board sitting out on the table. "It looks kinda burned." The bee added; and indeed it did look scorched; as if someone had set fire to it and tried to put it out moments later.

"We should...probably stay away from that." Vector said wearily, starting toward a flight of stairs, "Let's check around upstairs, boys." the younger three quickly followed their boss up the stairs, noting strange pictures as they came to the landing and went down the hallway to other rooms on the second level. It wasn't so much that the pictures themselves were strange; rather, seeing their own images in a house they didn't know was the strange part.

"What is this?" Espio murmured curiously, "We've never lived here before, yet there're all these pictures."

"Maybe it's the future." Charmy suggested.

"If this were the future, we'd be dealin' with aliens." Kaity pointed out, "Ouija boards don't pop up in alien movies."

"Which movies to Ouija boards 'pop up in', then?" Espio questioned.

"Anything dealing with spirits or demons." Vector answered, glancing into an empty room, "But if someone tried to burn it, maybe it's a demon?"

"Makes sen-" Kaity stopped suddenly as a low growl seemed to come from all sides of the house and a feeling of evil washed over the two chameleons. The four mobians stood frozen in place, glancing around.

"Did...did you h-hear that?" Charmy squeaked fearfully.

"It sounded like it was coming from everywhere." Espio said, scanning around carefully for anyone or anything. All but Espio let out a scream as something flew just past the group and exploded into pieces as it impacted the wall. "What was-!"

The chameleon boy never finished his thought as everyone turned to look at the object; what they had seen 'explode' had been glass from a picture frame, which remained intact. As the quartet advanced on the picture, they could see themselves in the photo; an old picture from one of their first adventures together. All that seemed odd about it was that the three males in the picture had their faces shredded by the glass, leaving only Kaity recognizable.

Vector crunched carefully over the broken glass and picked up the picture questioningly, "How'd this happen?" He wondered.

"I find it unlikely that only Kaity's picture would come out unscathed unless someone did it on purpose." Espio said matter-of-factly, casting a glance at the chameleon girl, "Which begs the question; who did it?"

"M-maybe that thing we heard earlier." Charmy guessed, glancing around quickly. The little bee squealed suddenly as another crash came from one of the rooms. Espio quickly pulled a kunai and lead the group on a careful advance of the room; once they got there, it still sounded as though things were being thrown around, but after the door had been kicked open and the four swarmed into the room, the found it empty, save for the mess left behind.

Vector whistled, not only because there were things thrown and broken around the room, or because the bed had been flipped over, not even because the dresser had been launched across the room. What Vector noticed immediately was he recognized the room; it was his room. "Someone 'round here doesn't like me." He half chuckled, even if his legs were beginning to shake from the unexplained activity already happening.

Kaity shook her head quickly, "Let's just go back downstairs and figure out a plan." she suggested with an edgy tone; clearly she didn't like the vibe of the room either.

**OoOoO**

Malice was the first to regain his bearings when the trio touched down again; it seemed like a normal city; the only problem was that the adult rabbit couldn't recognize where they had landed. He looked at the others for an answer as they looked around.

"Just a nameless city, I think." Fear said simply, seeing no indication of a name anywhere, "Which already means the place isn't important; it's what's here that's important."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nyradora asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It means they don't give it a name so it can seem like it happens anywhere." Fear answered, giving Nyradora a 'why-don't-you-know-that?' look and starting a walk on the sidewalk of the nearly dark city. The wolf and rabbit were quick to follow, taking in the city as they went. "So, Nyra," Fear started, getting the she-wolf's attention "You mentioned Norman almost got you a few times back there."

"Yeah, and?"

"Exactly what did you mean by 'almost'? What was the closest call?"

Nyradora thought for a moment, "Well, there was once when he had me cornered, he was swinging an axe down at me, I passed out and when I woke up he was gone. I had assumed he figured I had died of fear."

She noted the grimace on the blue cat's face as he answered with a simple "Oh."

"Why? Does it matter?"

"It...might." Fear answered, stopping suddenly. "Did you hear that?"

The trio went quiet for a moment, at a shuffle of movement, Malice's floppy ears perked up and Nayradora's ears flicked around to find where the noise had come from. "Sounds like..." She started.

"Like it's right above us." Malice finished, snapping his attention up just in time to see a figure leap from a rooftop and come soaring down at the trio. "Watch it!" the black and red rabbit shouted, jumping back several feet, followed shortly by the others.

The first figure landed, suddenly making it very obvious he was wearing a cape that settled around him as he hit the ground. He was followed shortly after by two other figures, who didn't seem to be wearing capes, but street clothes. "Vampires." Fear growled, "Let's kill them and get this over with."

The first vampire to land, no doubt the leader from how the others followed, looked at the trio and flashed a fanged smile. "Little late to be out, isn't it?" He asked with just a hint of an accent as he drew himself up to his full height.

"Back off, Drac." Nyradora growled, aiming her gun at the creature of the night, "We're just gonna kill you and move on, got it?"

"I'm afraid it may not be so simple, Miss." the vampire answered; the two who followed him rose to their feet and smiled at the three mobians. "We have not fed in quite some time...and I'm afraid sometimes my pupils act without thinking what I've taught them."

As if that were a cue, the two street-clothed vampires let out a hiss, showing their fangs in the process, and leapt at the trio.

**OoOoO**

It had was getting dark outside as the Chaotix sat around more and talked about what they should do; call an exorcist? Purify the house themselves? But that would still leave questions unanswered.

"Let's find out what's going on here first, _then_ get rid of whatever's here." Vector decided with a yawn. "In the meantime, let's get some sleep. It's getting late."

"You really wanna sleep here?" Charmy asked in shock, "But something really wants to hurt us, Vector!"

"Charmy's right," Espio agreed, "Something here clearly doesn't like you, myself or Charmy. Though I'm not sure if that's good or not compared to how its attached itself to Kaity." When the three looked bewildered at the chameleon, he shrugged, "I assume its attached itself, why else would it do nothing to harm her?"

"Well, I say we stay 'ere ta show it who's boss." Kaity said, leaning back on her chair, "Not like we've got anywhere else ta go 'round 'ere."

Vector drummed his fingers on the table, "She's right...we've really got no choice."

Charmy was quiet for a moment, "C-can I sleep in your room tonight, Vector?" He asked, "I don't wanna be alone with that thing around."

"We're all sleeping out here." Vector answered, "I'm not letting any of us split up for the night. If you gotta go, wake someone up and take 'em with you, got it boys?" The three nodded, as did the crocodile, "Good, Espio, come with me; we'll see if we'll see if we can find an in-tact room we can take some blankets and pillows from."

**OoOoO**

The vampires had already split the three mobians up; Head Vamp was going for Fear's throat...literally, while Fear did what he could to deflect any attempts to get his blood. One of the Street Vamps, a male dressed in a leather black jacket, a white shirt and blue jeans, basically a character right out of _Grease_, went head-to-head with Malice, and the second Street Vamp dressed in a jean jacket and jeans battled with Nyradora.

"Jus' give up, girlie, it'll be easier on both 'o'us." Jean Vamp sneered, deflecting a punch from the she-wolf.

"Drop dead." she hissed in reply.

"Yer a lil' late f'r tha' one."

Grease Vamp and Malice were both in a silent, intense battle; even with vampire powers, it seemed that Malice was a match for him; which lead to mostly dancing around one another with blocks and sharp attacks. Grease Vamp had at some point managed to get hold of Malice's ears, breaking the silence as the rabbit let out a string of curses as his ears were pulled. He retaliated with a hard kick to the vampire's torso, causing a few ribs to break and forcing the vampire to double over. Grease Vamp swiped at Malice's ankles, knocking the rabbit into the empty street. From then most of their battle was fought on their knees and persisted mostly of punches and rather tricky kicks.

Head Vamp and Fear, meanwhile, had a more intense battle; it was obvious since the beginning that Head Vamp was the most skilled, but how skilled didn't hit the emobian until they started their fight; Head Vamp had speed beyond what Fear had seen in any vampire before, though he lacked in strength. Consequently, Fear wasn't nearly as fast as Head Vamp, but he knew how to put enough power into an attack to keep Head Vamp from getting at his Emobian blood. All that was exchanged between the two were grunts and growls when the other struck; Fear's clothing was already torn from Head Vamp's sharp nails, and the vampire's skin had already started coloring black and blue from the emobian's assault. Head Vamp parried Fear's next punch, catching his arm in the process, "I'm tired of playing around." He said in an almost malevolent tone, he flashed his fangs at Fear and sunk them into the Emobian's neck.

**OoOoO**

The Chaotix all slept soundly until sometime past midnight; Charmy was the first to wake up and notice that the chameleon girl, still sound asleep, was being dragged off by some invisible force. The little bee squealed and shook Vector vigorously, "Vector! Vector, wake up!" He whispered, "Kaity's going somewhere!"

"Not now, Charmy..." Vector grumbled, barely aware of what Chary had just said, "Go back to sleep..." The croc snapped awake a split second later as a scream ripped through the air.

"That sounded like Kaity." Espio said, also wide awake and on his feet. The ninja took off into the dark of the house.

"Hey! Wait up!" Vector shouted, chasing after the teen with Charmy close on his heels. The trio followed the scream to a room on the top floor; it looked exactly like the chameleon girl's room, the three all but knocked the door down to get in; all they found was their friend laying on the ground and clutching her leg in pain.

"What happened?" Charmy asked, glancing around the room.

"Somethin' bit me!" Kaity half growled, "I don't even know how I got 'ere."

Vector and Espio blinked, "It...bit you?" Espio repeated.

"That's what I said, isn't it?" Kaity hissed back, standing up with a grimace.

Charmy flew in front of Vector to get his attention, "Vector, it was probably whatever dragged her here! Remember I told you she was going somewhere?" The green crocodile blinked, he had a fuzzy memory of Charmy mentioning something, but until the scream he hadn't given it much thought.

**OoOoO**

Head Vamp pulled back almost immediately after he had sunk his fangs into Fear, "You're...not mortal." Head Vamp said, sounding quite shocked.

Fear smirked at the vampire, "That's right; and neither are they." He gestured to Malice and Nyradora. "If you're smart, you'll leave us alone. If not..." The blue cat only smirked, allowing Head Vamp to interpret how he wished.

Head Vamp glanced at his companions, Jean Vamp had Nyradora caught but before he could do anything to take her blood, Head Vamp was already there pulling him off, "Not them," He said solemnly, "Come, we're going." with that, Head Vamp started in one direction.

"Wha-Why?" Grease Vamp asked, following quickly after Head Vamp and Jean Vamp

"We have no use for cold blood." Head Vamp answered, making Fear's ears perk.

Malice frowned, "What'd he mean? We're warm-blooded."

"...Does this count as beating them? Because I want to get out of here." Nyradora cut in.

Fear shook his head, "Let's find out" He said, pulling the other two forward.

**OoOoO**

"Unless it was a giant leech or something, there's no creature that could make a bite mark like this, Vector." Espio said, examining the mark on their friend's leg, It looked as if someone had jabbed her using a needle, or several needles to the point that the marks made a perfect circle. The ninja looked to Kaity, "How're you feeling?"

"Like someone set my leg on fire." Kaity growled, "Maybe I got poisoned or somethin'?"

"I'd already thought of that, but what would be the point?" Vector asked, when the chameleons looked at him questioningly, the green croc sat himself down in a chair close by, "I mean, think about it; Charmy said he saw Kaity 'going somewhere', something growled at us, trashed a room, and threw a picture at us with everyone but Kaity shredded up. Whatever's here obviously prefers her, so why try and kill her?"

"But how do we know what Charmy meant by 'going somewhere'? Maybe really did see her get up and walk away." Espio put in.

The bee shook his head quickly, "Nuh-uh, it looked like she was being dragged, but I didn't see anything."

"So we're against a demon," Kaity said, glancing at her leg, "But the whole _Exorcist_ thing was with demons too; why do we have ta do it again?"

Vector shrugged, "Maybe it's another demon movie?"

Kaity huffed, "How come I gotta be the victim, then? Demon movies always end with everyone dyin'."

"_The Exorcist_ didn't." Espio pointed out.

"That's different; it's possession." Kaity answered, giving Espio a 'that-should-be-obvious' look. Espio's expression said he didn't quite appreciate Kaity's look, but said nothing.

"Anyway," Vector started, already feeling the fight coming up, "I think we outta just get out of here."

"Vector's right, this place is creepy." Charmy agreed. He let out a quiet squeak as a loud growl rang though the house. "I-I don't think it wants us to leave."

"No shit, Sher-" Kaity yelled as she was suddenly thrust into the air, held up by an invisible force; both chameleons were aware of the evil force in the room with them.

She's flying!" Charmy exclaimed, pointing at the flying chameleon.

"Shut up and get me down!" Kaity yelled, flailing helplessly in the air.

"Right, just...just hang on." Vector said, walked carefully toward her.

"Ta what?" Kaity snorted, ignoring the glare she got from Vector. The head detective took hold of her ankle and attempted to pull her down; it obviously didn't work.

"Hey Espio, gimme a hand here, will ya?" Vector grunted, "It's like she's stuck up there." Espio took the other ankle and helped in their attempted to bring the chameleon back down, still nothing happened until a second later, when the girl came crashing down on the duo.

"Nice catch." Kaity said with a shaky smirk. "Let's get outta-" She was cut off as furniture, curtains, and other objects lifted off the ground and were suddenly hurling themselves at the stunned detectives.

"Run!" Charmy screamed, being the first to dart for the door, following closely by Vector, Kaity then Espio.

**Bwahahaha closetotheend!**


	11. Secrets and Fears

**Whoo! More updates!**

Chapter 11: Secrets and Fears

The four detectives were all but on top of each other as they fled the house, which only added to the surprise of seeing their own home as the next place.

"Wh-" Vector started only to be interrupted by the floor beginning to vibrate under them.

"What else could there _possibly_ be left to try and scare us with?" Espio grunted, taking a deep stance to keep his balance.

"Maybe they're re-tryin' some stuff." Kaity suggested, copying Espio's stance.

"You mean like when you and me were fighting-" Charmy started.

"Yeah, like that." Kaity interrupted quickly, knowing exactly what Charmy was about to bring up. Just as she finished speaking, the floor cracked open, leaving boards jagged, as if the hole had grown sharp teeth and was eager to bite into the detectives. The boards under the detectives tilted up, pushing the three reptiles toward the hole, Charmy was the only one who managed to stay in place due to his flying abilities.

"What's it trying to do?" Espio wondered, "If it wanted us in the basement, there's easier ways."

The floor took a steeper tilt, making the trhee slide faster. "I think we're about to find out!" Vector answered, gasping as the floor slid himself and the two chameleons down into the hole and disappeared, the floors mending themselves as if they had not just gone rogue on in its inhabitances.

**OoOoO**

Charmy hovered in place, quivering. "V-Vector?" He squeaked, "Are you okay?" Nothing but silence. The little bee carefully landed on the wooden floor and looked around. "Hello?" Charmy jumped as a loud crash from the kitchen answered him, "V-Vector? Kaity? You're…You're not scaring me!" He put on the bravest voice he had, but he could still hear a touch of fear in it. No one answered, so the tiny detective flew over to the door as quietly as possible and peered in; nothing looked damaged, everything was where it belonged.

Charmy finally relaxed and sauntered into the kitchen. "Whatever you are, you don't scare me!" Charmy called to the air with a triumphant grin.

The grin did not last long; no sooner had Charmy finished speaking, the lights snapped off, leaving the Chaotix Detective Agency dark and empty.

Except for one little bee.

"I'm…I'm still not scared!" Charmy said, his breath nearly catching in his throat as a low growl replied. The six-year-old gulped and spun a circle in an attempt to see whatever was making the noise, though his eyes had not adjusted to the new darkness, yet.

He cried out as a pair of shining red eyes appeared only a foot away; just by the table, the bee figured. "G-Go away!" The bee commanded, standing his ground.

The eyes didn't reply. Only the sound of something scrapping against the floor, and the eyes suddenly floating higher in the air, as if it had been sitting down just before. It walked forward.

"I said go away!" Charmy repeated, "No one wants you here!"

The eyes ignored him and kept advancing. The being gave Charmy a sharp-toothed smile, almost like the smile of a Cheshire cat. The bee let out a loud scream.

**OoOoO**

Espio landed gracefully and knew immediately he was no longer in the Chaotix Detective Agency or their basement; the floor, walls and ceiling were mirrors, reflecting hundreds of Espios in each surface.

The ninja examined a wall, his reflection, in turn, examined him. When he put his hand to the wall, the image copied it. "How strange…" He murmured, taking his hand away and glancing around again. He knew horror movies got bazaar at time, but none of his teammates had ever mentioned anything about mirror rooms. He walked over to another wall and tapped on it; normal glass sounds. "It shouldn't be too thick," He reasoned, taking a kunai in both hands, "shattering it would be the easiest way to-"

He stopped abruptly as he noticed his reflection was getting closer. He jumped back a full foot and spun his attention to another wall; it was closing in too. Everywhere he looked, he could see the walls and even the ceiling coming closer, edges seeming to melt away as they got in one another's way.

Espio could already feel his claustrophobia kicking in as he rushed to the nearest wall and pounded as hard as he could. It cracked only a bit, a barely noticeable crack. But it was enough to give the ninja hope, he pounded harder and harder, backing up with the wall as the others closed in on him.

Though his slowly cracking mirror, he could see the reflection of his back and his own determined yet terrified expression getting closer and closer. The touched his head and the cold glass began pressing down on him.

**OoOoO**

Vector looked around his new location, or rather, old location. The basement of the Chaoitx Detective Agency was easy enough to recognize with all the boxes stacked up with either 'Espio', 'Vector', or 'Charmy' written on them. Next to him Kaity sat up and groaned, "That hurt." She complained.

"It could have been worse, I suppose." Espio shrugged, dusting himself off, "What could possibly in the basement to scare us?"

The head detective shrugged, "I 'unno."

"Hey guys! You alright?" Charmy asked, flying down the stairs, "That was crazy cool!"

"Shut up, Charmy." Kaity growled, "It wasn't fun."

Charmy only smiled in response.

"Cut it out, you two." Vector started, "Since Charmy came in through the door, we might as well go back up…and avoid the agency for a while." That being said, the croc made his way up the stairs, closely followed by the younger three.

Once up stairs, they all but made a race of running across the floor of the agency and into their kitchen. "What do we do now, Vector?" Charmy asked, plopping down in a seat.

Vector shrugged, "I don't even know what kind of movie this is." Vector admitted, "Until we find out what it is, we'll have to stay here."

"It's not a movie, Vector." Kaity said with a toothy smile. Vector stared at the girl in surprise, noticing right after that no one else looked surprised about the statement.

"What're you talking about?" He demanded, standing to his full height over the smaller chameleon.

"We're not a movie," Espio added, standing slowly to his feet. "We're what you fear."

The trio smiled then, all at once, lunged at their leader with savage growls.

**OoOoO**

Kaity groaned quietly, rubbing her head. "Not fun…" She grumbled, looking where she was. She recognized the room as her own; nothing malicious seemed to be around, discounting the various weapons she had around her room. "How'd…How'd I get up 'ere? I fell _down_." The detective stood up, glancing around again, should something be hiding just out of her sight.

Her intuition was right, as usual, the chameleon girl spied a dark mass floating just in the corner of the room. While normally that was just a cue to attack, something about the creature made her freeze; a shining red gem attached to his head.

She shuttered as the realization washed over her. Tails Doll. The girl took a deep breath and turned to the doll. It lasted only a moment, as the doll floated forward, trigging the ninja to turn and bullet down the hall, leaping down as many steps as she could and down to the agency, which was deserted.

"'Ey!" She called, "This isn't funny, guys!" She shouted, dodging into the kitchen for a hiding place.

As she squished herself under the sink, she could feel the demon doll's dark presence. Her breathing was barely audible as the doll searched the room. As the Tails Doll opened and closed doors, the girl couldn't help but wonder how it could, considering the lack of thumbs and fingers…not to mention muscles. Just as she came to the conclusion she would never know, the door to her hiding place slowly began to open.

**OoOoO**

Fear, Malice and Nyradora found themselves in an old house that seemed to creak and groan due to its visitors.

"Creepy." Nyradora shuttered, "Where are we?"

When Fear didn't answer, Malice shrugged, "Some old house?"

Nyradora glared, "Thanks, smartass."

"Better a smartass than a dumbass." The rabbit retorted smartly.

The wolf growled again and turned her attention to the blue cat. "Hey Fear, where are we?"

Fear shook his head, "Dunno." He answered absently. His attention was obviously somewhere else, "Let's just get out of here." The cat strode forward quickly, leaving a bewildered wolf and rabbit in his wake. Said mammals exchanged glances and hurried after the emobian.

"Hey, what's up with you?" Malice asked, "You've been acting weird ever since that run-in with psycho mommy-imitator."

"And around the vampires." The she-wolf added.

"It's nothing." Fear answered, looking around the house, "My guess is haunted house." He said off-handedly, as if trying to prove he was still with the duo. "Watch out for mind tricks or coffins flying out of the floor."

"Know what I think?" The wolf asked with a suspicious look, "I think you're hiding something." She said, rounding so she blocked the blue emobian's path. "And we're not going anywhere until you tell us what's going on."

Red eyes glared into dark grey ones. The owner of either set of eyes spoke; not until a chill of cold filled the room and a thick layer of mist covered the floor around their ankles.

"What's-?" Malice started to say in surprise, only to be cut off by a figure robed in black.

"The…" Nyradora stumbled back, "Grim Reaper? What's he doing here?"

The Grim Reaper looked on at the two, then adjusted his vision to Fear, who had puffed out his fur to make himself seem bigger and growled darkly at the figure. "It is time." The robed one said in a grave voice, he pointed at the trio, "You come with me."

**OoOoO**

Charmy had been quickly about escaping the kitchen and the mysterious eyes and mouth following him; now he hid under his bed, silently hoping someone would come in and save him, or shake him awake and tell him this was all just a dream.

The only person that came in was the glowing eyes and mouth; it entered the room not long after Charm had wriggled into his hiding spot. The small detective lay quietly, groping around for anything he could use for a distraction…or something to throw. That would be nice. Is hand landed something shaped like a pistol, When he brought it closer, he recognized it as his squirt gun, Vector had forbade him from using it indoors.

This seemed like an emergency, though.

As the figure stopped next to Charmy's bed; directly in front of the bee, Charmy positioned the water pistol and hoped there was still water left in it. The being crouched down, the glowing eyes and teeth the only color in the dark house. Charmy yelled and pulled the trigger madly, shooting stream after stream at his pursuer. The creature hissed and stagger away from the bed.

Courage renewed, he crawled out from under the bed, and discovering something new about his enemy. Apparently it had not been the being hissing at him, where water had touched the creature was smoking and creating small holes in it. Charmy smiled and shot more water at the creature, who in response, withered, hissed and smoked. It did not take much longer before the red eyes and smile was gone, leaving only Charmy and the darkness.

**OoOoO**

With his panic slowly rising, Espio found he had more strength and drive to break the glass. The cracks had begun to spider web across the glass, but also in that time, the glass ceiling had come down enough for force Espio to his knees.

The ninja guessed he did not have much longer before it would become impossible to break the glass, let alone slip though before he was crushed. With that thought, the male crashed his already bloodied fist into the glass one last time; the sound of shattering glass was like a chorus of angels at that point.

Just thought the glass was a dark area with no light to even begin identifying it. In a rare moment, Espio leapt thought the broken glass without thinking; he hit cold, solid ground and realized he could have been falling into a gap in the ground, he would have had no way of knowing until it was too late.

The chameleon let out a breath, _'But, luckily, it didn't.'_

**OoOoO**

Vector cried out as Kaity clawed deep into Vector with claws he couldn't remember her having; as soon as Espio, Charmy and Kaity had lunged, they were instantly on the offensive, attacking savagely and fighting dirty. That alone told the detective that these were not the trio he knew.

The strong croc gripped the collar of Kaity's shirt and flung her into the other chameleon and bee that was coming at him at an unusually fast rate. "What's going on here?" Vector demanded, "Who are you?"

"We're your friends." Espio smirked, "You haven't tried to hit us once," He observed snidely, "What's the matter? Can't you fight?"

Vector did not reply; if they were attacking looking like his friends, they already knew how he dreaded the very idea of any of his teammates being hurt because of him. And, with these three going for the kill, it was hard not to hurt them while trying to subdue them.

"Fight me!" Charmy yelled, shooting at Vector, a mad look in his eyes.

The crocodile ducked out of the way, "I don't wanna fight you guys." He told them.

"Huh, that's funny, 'cause we wanna fight ya." Kaity answered, jumping at Vector and missing, "_Dyin'_ ta, actually."

Vector clenched his fists, he had already known they planned to fight to the death, but could he actually bring himself to kill them? Sure, he knew they really were posers, but the likeness, the personalities; they were uncannily perfect. _'Just gotta take the chance, Vec.'_ He told himself, taking a deep breath and swinging at Espio and he came in for an attack concerning Kunai.

The chameleon yelled as he sailed through the air and crashed into the refrigerator. A horrible _creeeeeeeeeak_ alerted everyone that something was about to happen. And it did; Espio sat absolutely paralyzed at the refrigerator wobbled back and forth until finally the plug snapped and sent the massive machine down on the chameleon.

Vector let out a small squeak as the whole event passed through his mind, blood was starting to seep out from under the heavy mass and the gloved hand showing was lifeless.

All three stood in horror at the sight. Kaity finally spoke, "Ya…ya _killed_ 'im, Vector!" She screamed, a look of terror in her eyes, as if she and the other two boys had not just been fighting him. As if the whole incident had been due to Vector's malice.

"Why'd you do that, Vector?" Charmy asked with a sniffle, "He didn't do anything to you."

Vector sat absolutely frozen in place; now they were blaming him? _'Can this _get_ any worse?'_ he asked himself. Suddenly there were police sirens and police lights. The crocodile's head snapped around, Kaity was holding the phone with Charmy sniffling next to her.

"I had to, Vector. Ya murdered Espio, we all saw it." She said coldly.

"No!...I didn't!" His voice came out cracked and small.

"Then what was that in there?" Kaity demanded sharply, "'E's dead and it's yer fault!"

"No! It's…it's…" Vector stopped, suddenly everything clicked; these…beings, were playing on his fears. On that logic, he figured, if he fought his fear, he would get by. The croc stood up to his full height and growled at the two imitation detectives. "I didn't do anything," he started, "This was all part of your little trick and you know it; I'm not afraid."

The bee and chameleon stood in stunned silence. Vector noticed the police lights and sounds had gone away just as he proclaimed he was not afraid. "I'm not afraid." Vector repeated, advancing on the two, who took steps away. "I'm not afraid!" He bellowed, "Go away!"

And, just like that, the scene around him melted into blackness.

**OoOoO**

Kaity stared fearfully at the doll blocking her escape; his big black eyes like a void. _'Don't look in 'is eyes!'_ she reminded herself, quickly casting her glance elsewhere. Go away…" She said quietly, quivering in her place. The doll only stared.

She risked a glance up; the void start moved an inch closer, which was all the motivation she needed to push in aside and make a mad dash for the door; she threw open the door to the rest of the world and charged out. She expected to find grass and trees, but all she found was blackness and the smell of sulfur. "What the…?" She breathed, looking around. She barely noticed the figure that came behind her and whack her in the head, sending pain and a burning sensation through her skull. The last thing she remembered was the smell of sulfur getting stronger as the person approached and effortlessly lifted her off the ground.

**OoOoO**

"What's he talking about?" Malice asked, "We're still alive."

"No…" Fear said quietly, "We're not…"

Both the wolf and rabbit's ears perked, whirling on blue cat, "What?" Nyradora gaped, "Of course we're alive! How else could we-"

"We've been dead since the beginning." Fear said, "For Malice and I, it was the truck. For you, Nyra, I'm guessing when you said you passed out around Norman and he was gone when you woke up."

The wolf blinked, "So…I've been dead this whole time?"

"Pretty much, yeah…"

"So that's why the vampires didn't want us." Malice snapped his fingers, "That's what that one meant when he said they didn't need 'cold blood'."

"But it still doesn't make sense…!" The wolf protested, "Don't you think we'd know if we died?"

"It's a basic plot device." Fear answered quietly, "They don't realize until the end."

"If you are done, Fear," Grim interrupted, "He is waiting for you."

The emobian visibly shuttered, "I know what happens as soon as I go with you." He answered, "No way I'm coming."

Silence.

"Very well."

Fear's ears perked, there was no way getting away from his deal with the Devil was that simple. He was right.

Grim's movements were swift as he encased the three in a swirl of black mist, followed by the feeling of moving on some strange ground, almost like walking on Jell-o. Once the mist cleared away, the three found themselves in a dark room, along with the Chaotix.

"You!" Vector growled, spotting, the big croc stormed over and lifted Fear clear off his feet, "What've you done with Kaity?"

"We just got here." Malice snapped, "How should we know what happened to you loud-mouthed friend?"

Espio cast a sharp glare at Malice, "You have another explination, then?"

"Yeah, she got sick of your guys." The rabbit snapped back.

The four males and Charmy glared at each other until Nyradora interrupted. "Um, hi, I'm awkward sixth wheel. Can someone explain what's happening?"

**Yeah, I know the ending for Charmy failed. Sorry. Hopefully the next chapter will be better.**


	12. The Penultimate Battle

**I'm such a title failure :(**

Chapter 12: The Penultimate Battle

"What's happening," Vector started, tossing the emobian to the ground, "Is that you're buddied here did something to a friend of ours."

"Yeah, like we'd want to kidnap that loud-mouthed, semi-psycho bitch you guys are friends with." Fear snorted, "That'd be doing a favor for you."

"What happened then?" Espio demanded hotly, "She disappeared and we haven't seen her."

"Maybe her luck finally ran out." Malice smirked, "Good riddance."

"I'll sting you, you meanie!" Charmy shot back, poising himself to sting and hoping he had sounded as serious as his teammates.

Nyradora whistled, catching the attention of the males. "Hey, whatever's happening, we don'r have your friend…" The wolf looked at the Chaotix, they were well-known, so it was easy to see who was missing, "Your friend will be fine. If what I've heard about her is true, then she's just in some kind of trouble."

Vector, Charmy and Espio looked at one another doubtfully, they had obviously already thought of this, but weren't counting on it being true. The three suddenly perked as a strange smell wafted through the air. "Ewww, something smells." Charmy complained, covering his nose.

"Sulfur." Espio said, sniffing the air again, "Why would there be sulfur around here? Not the ideal climate."

Fear seemed to have paled since the smell had come in. "He's here…"

"Who's-" Vector started to ask, stopping as a wall of flame came though the ground, almost like a Hellfire.

It took only a moment for the fire to disappear, leaving behind a mobian, taller than Vector, his pelt red with charred areas of black. The new comer had horns that curled around themselves, eyes a blazing yellow where the white should have been, and a long red cloak to give off an almost regal look.

"He smells too." Charmy complained, covering his nose again to ward off the heavy smell of sulfur coming from the mobian.

Not that the new comer noticed, or if he did, did not bother to acknowledge the bee. He clopped over to the group of six on goat hooves, a pointed red tail swinging behind him. The tail was all anyone confused had to see to piece together who they were looking at.

"Satan." Fear breathed sharply, shrinking away as the Devil's eyes snapped to his red eyes.

The red mobian smiled at the group, sending a chill down even Espio's spine. "I admire your bravery." Satan purred, eyeing each mobian in turn, and stopped on the Chaotix, looking mockingly sad, "If only your friend could have been as brave."

"What'd you do with her?" Vector demanded with a growl.

"I've done nothing…yet." He answered, with a fiery snap of his fingers, another column of fire emerged, this time leaving a battered, unconscious Kaity in its wake, surprisingly unharmed from the flames.

Espio growled at the horror in front of them, "Give her back." Espio demanded, "She hasn't died, I know she hasn't."

Satan smiled, "If you want her so bad; fight for her soul." With another snap, every creature and horror they had faced during their adventure appeared, looking more than happy to fight again.

"Wh-what's going on?" Nyradora asked, shaken from the current problem.

"Everyone any of us have fought are here." Fear said, "It's almost the final challenge."

"For them, yes." Satan agreed, fixing the blue cat with a chilling look, "For you, something long overdue, Fear."

Malice and the Chaotix could practically see the embodiment of fear suddenly go cold.

"Go after anyone you want." The Devil told his current minions, "I fight the cat."

**OoOoO**

It had not taken long for fights to start; Jason, Torrance, both the Grudge sisters, and several other horror movie villains teamed up against the head of the Chaotix, though he seemed to be holding up well.

Torrance charged at Vector, axe at the ready, "I'm gonna kill you, you ugly f-" His last words were, thankfully, lost as the green crocodile landed a hard blow to the human's stomach, hefted him into the air and threw him at Jason. Consequently, Jack was speared by the machete and Jason caught the axe with his head. Both crumpled to the ground, one on top the other, lifeless.

Vector took a shuttered breath, "Two down, a lot to go." He turned as the original Grudge and her sister crawled and staggered toward him.

**OoOoO**

Most of Espio's attention was on the man that had been stalking almost everywhere he went. Freddy had lost his fedora only a bit ago after the ninja sent of a flurry of kunai; the dream killer had sense and reflex enough to duck before anything made contact.

Espio let out a breath; he had fought more than one enemy at a time before, but so many with some supernatural power, this was a first. He all but jumped as a loud barking came from somewhere behind him and he remembered on of the first places he had been to had a dog. What did Charmy call it? Jojo?

Regardless of the name, Espio remember how far the dog had gone just to get to himself and Charmy, when he looked back, the dog still had the blood matted into his fur and was coming full charge at the chameleon boy. At the same time, Freddy decided now was the ideal time to attack, so took his chance lunging at the teenager.

The chameleon quickly jumped clear as the dog closed it jaws around Freddy's leg, starting a string of profanity from the villain. Not that the dog seemed to care he bite the wrong person, even when the clawed man slashed the dog's back and body, it kept it's jaws clamped tightly around his leg, growling and occasionally digging deeper into his prey. It did not take long after for Krueger to succumb to the bite, contracting rabies himself. He frothed at the mouth as he dropped to his knees, swayed for a moment and toppled forward, Cujo still gnawing on him.

Espio shuttered, these horrors were even turning on each other. He barely had time to think about it, though, as the babysitter killer he and Kaity had fought approaching menacingly with a small, wet girl at his side.

**OoOoO**

Satan watched the fighting from above, severely unamused. He knew from the first matches that this group was unique and skilled with fighting. He had hoped they would fold under the exhaustion of staying up and fighting, but here they all were, fighting as if it were still their first fight.

He watched a bee dive-bomb Chucky and a strange brown monster, the crocodile was literally cracking skulls of anyone that dared come near him, and the chameleon boy seemed to be fairing just as well as his team.

The other two, meanwhile, fought equally hard against vampires, Norman, and whatever else came at them.

And finally, there was Fear, the cat who looked frantically around the battlefield for him. The red mobian smiled, he had every right to be afraid; There was only one being more powerful than himself, but everyone knew horror was never a holy being's forte.

Satan crawled carefully around until he was directly above Fear, his devil tail swishing contently as he waited for the ideal time.

It came only a moment later, when Fear had started to move, maybe run. The evil being leapt down, landing neatly in front of the cat. He smiled at the sudden look in his eyes; answering the age old question so many had wondered.

The very entity of fear _could_ feel fear.

**OoOoO**

Fear yelled as he felt his body lift from the ground and soar back the way he had come, Satan following at his unnatural pace. The cat only stopped when he collided with a wall.

"If you'd have kept your end of the deal," Satan started, stopping just in front of Fear, "This wouldn't be happening."

"Go back to Hell." Fear growled, fear in his voice.

The other being smiled, lifting Fear off the ground by the collar of his shirt, "Only if I'm taking you with me."

Fear let out a sharp cry and struggled, it was as if suddenly a hundred needles had been stuck in him and were simultaneously pulling out blood…or energy, in this case.

**OoOoO**

Malice kicked away Grease Vampire; he was too eager to bite into the rabbit, happening to catch what was happening with Fear. Satan had a tight hold on him and Fear's struggling seemed to be getting slower and slower in time with the color of his fur fading from its navy blue to lighter and lighter shades.

Malice let out a curse and dashed over to the Vector, the only one he knew would listen right then. "Vector, Fear needs help." Malice said

"So what?" Vector growled, "We're busy as it is."

"If he dies, who do you think he's coming after next?" The black and red rabbit challenged. Vector stopped and stared at Malice, obviously he had not thought of that.

"What'd you want us to do?" He asked, knocking an evil version of Charmy to the ground.

"The way I see it, Satan is in complete control here." Malice started, "If we can beat him…"

"That stops the cronies." Vector finished. "We could probably do it, but we'd need to attack together…and not let him finish with Fear; whatever he's doing, it's not good for us."

"Good. Get your team, Nyra shouldn't be too against it." Malice said, sprinting off to tell the wolf their plan while Vector alerted Charmy and Espio of the new plan.

**One Chapter left. Which should be up shortly!**


	13. The Final Battle

**Done! Hell yeah!**

Chapter 13: The Final Battle

"We're saving Fear?" Espio half snorted, "The one that's been spending his time trying to kill us?"

"We don't exactly have a choice, Espio." Vector answered, pointing over to the cat and Satan. "Whatever's being done to him, can't be good for us if it's finished."

"But him and Malice are evil!" Charmy protested.

"I know." Vector pinched the bridge of his snout, "But if we want to get out of here, we'll have to work together. All of us."

"I still don't like it." Espio growled, delivering a sharp kick to the little girl who kept insisting on coming back; he couldn't quite place a name for her, but she seemed to constantly be dripping water, no matter how long she stayed on dry land. "But if it's all the choice we have to save Kaity and get out of here alive, I suppose it'll have to do."

"Perfect, once Malice and his friend are over here, we'll get a plan together."

**OoOoO**

"It's only temporary." Malice finished, "And once this is all over, you'll probably never see us again."

Nyradora had listened carefully, warding off any attackers with her gun; she had not fired yet, none of the horrors coming at them knew she only had one bullet, but were not willing to risk their own lives.

"Sounds good to me." She nodded, glancing worriedly over at Fear, he was closer to white now and his struggling had all but stopped. "We'll have to attack now, he's distracted and Fear's almost gone."

**OoOoO**

The Chaotix, Malice and Nyradora made this plan quickly; it was messy and prone to failure, but with the Chaotix involved, Malice figured, their luck would be more than helpful.

"Okay, we all ready?" Malice asked

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Charmy whooped, flipping in the air.

"Ready when you are." Espio nodded.

"Good" Vector nodded, "When I say 'now' we all storm him. With any luck, he'll be too overwhelmed to fight back."

The group dashed, moving and swerving to avoid any threats coming at them. "Forget a signal," Vector said quietly to Espio, "We just ram him. Pass it on." Espio passed down the message and, once they were close enough to Satan, the five broke into a wild charge, Espio, being the fastest of the group, was the first to reach their target and tackle him.

Satan gave a sharp cry and released Fear in his hurry to catch himself before he hit the ground. Fear stayed still on the ground, his energy all completely dissipated.

"You-!" the evil creature hissed, knocking Espio aside with one swing, only to be bombarded by the remaining four as they attacked as a whole. It did not take long for Vector, naturally the strongest, the pin their opponent to the ground.

"Go check on Fear, Espio." Vector commanded, taking his eyes away only for a moment to look at Espio. The smell of sulfur burned their the croc's nose and he struggled to keep Satan pinned, he could tell the others could smell it too, but were not about to complain.

"You fools!" Satan hissed, easily knocking Vector and the others away and jumping to his goat-hooved feet with grace. "Do you think you can defeat me? I'm the most powerful being in existence!"

"Yeah, so you send some cronies to do your work for you. Real powerful." Malice sneered, feeling his fur prickle up as he was fixed with a yellow-eyed glare.

"Very well." Satan threw off his cloak, "I will kill you all myself. Then the girl."

**OoOoO**

Espio glanced worriedly behind him, the red mobian was already getting the better of them, and his help was on their way over. The ninja chameleon turned back to Fear; from a distance, you could only see his fur changing, up close, it was easy to see how much light had been taken from his eyes. Espio shook him, he knew it would not help, but it was all he had right then. "Fear, you have to wake up." He told the cat, "If we all die here, you'll be next. We can't fight him on our own."

Fear only gave a quiet groan and shifted a bit. _'He really is weak.'_ Espio realized, usually Fear would be up even after the worse of attacks, but this, whatever it was, had done a number on him. "Fear, listen." Espio started, more urgently, "We're all going to die if you don't get up and help."

The cat did not respond.

"Fear!" Espio hissed, grabbing the blue cat's shoulders and shaking him. He stopped abruptly as he noticed color leaking back into Fear's fur, moving away from white and slowly turning a lighter blue.

Espio began to let go, no telling what would happen to him if he kept ahold on the cat, when said cat snatched Espio's shoulders, keeping himself up a well. His color was coming back at a steady rate. "Your fear," He rasped, his voice was still recovering also, "I need it…"

"Why couldn't you get it before?" Espio demanded, he had already known the cat ran on fear, but he never needed to touch someone to get it.

"It's different here," His voice was already sounding better, "I need to touch someone to get energy from them, otherwise it goes somewhere else." Fear got to his feet unsteadily, his color was almost as dark as it should have been, his eyes filled with the light of life again. "I just need a bit more and I should be able to help."

**OoOoO**

The battle was not going as well as they had hoped, They were already overpowered easily and the villain's had joined the battle, making Satan a harder target to focus on.

The red-furred mobian laughed, he seemed to be getting stronger, no matter how hard the group fought together or separately.

"Vector." Espio said from behind, getting the croc's attention. He saw Fear standing by Espio, looking much better, but still not as well as he could be. "Fear needs our fear, he says he can fight once he gets his strength back."

"So what do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Just hold still." Fear told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Vector watched as the cat's color darkened more until it was back to its navy blue shade. The cat smirked, "Just leave him to me. Keep the backup distracted."

**OoOoO**

Satan half glared at the cat, slowly making his way through the battle field toward him. Fear still flinched under his gaze, but didn't stop walking.

The being smiled and walked out to meet the emobian half way. "Back for more?" The devil grinned, "I'm happy to oblige."

"Very funny." Fear growled, taking a fighting stance, "As much as I hate them, I'm getting everyone out of here, and taking you down."

Satan laughed, "Got a swelled ego with that second wind, didn't you?" He grinned devilishly and took a similar stance to Fear's. "Very well. Fight me, then."

**OoOoO**

With the remaining five, fighting had stopped to watch the two stronger being battle; the always-wet girl stopped whatever she was about to do to Espio to watch, Vector stopped his own attacks to watch; something compelled the whole room to stop and watch.

Satan had lunged first; Fear narrowly missed it by rolling to the side. His claws were not as long as they usually could get, but still long enough to scratch at his enemy, which also did not hit. Satan turned smoothly and came at Fear again, this time hitting his mark.

Fear yowled as he was thrown to the ground, a hot pain searing his side from the blow. _'He's already stronger.'_ Fear observed, _'At this rate, there's no way I'll be able to beat him.'_ He was knocked to the ground as his enemy lunged again and pinned him to the ground.

The cat looked at Espio meaningfully, the ninja picking up the message immediately. "Stop being scared." He said quietly.

"Hmm?" Vector looked at Espio, confused.

"We have to stop being afraid, we're only making him stronger."

"But this place is so creepy." Charmy frowned. "How're we not supposed to be scared?"

"Find something else to think about." Nyradora answered, "That's how most people do it."

Charmy let out a whine. "Chill out, Charmy, nothin's gonna happen to you, okay?" Vector said, snatching the bee from the air and setting him on his shoulder. Charmy smiled a bit, already starting to feel better. If Vector said he would be fine, then he knew he would be fine.

**OoOoO**

Satan could feel his power slowly going down, he had heard the chameleon telling the others to stop being scared, and they had listened; he was not sure how they managed to control their fear, but they had. And it was suddenly obvious to everyone that Fear could only benefit from that.

From that point on, the battle went downhill for him, Fear attacked strong, and he could only defend. He was getting weaker with every second while Fear stayed the same.

He looked at the others for help, but no one moved, the movie horrors stayed as still as the Chaotix, Malice and Nyradora.

"Not so tough now, huh?" Fear smirked, landing a solid blow to Satan's chest, knocking the wind out of him. "I know I can't kill you," The cat said darkly, "But you can still go with some dignity still intact if you just give up."

"Never!" Satan snarled, lunging at Fear again. The cat stepped back, stopping just as a column of fire came from the ground behind him. Then another came up, and another, and another until the duo were surrounded by flaming columns.

Fear looked around, he was already sweating from the heat, barely noticing Satan as he came again and tackled the cat. Fear cried out in surprise, he was pinned in no time. The smell of sulfur was alarmingly strong, making the emobian gag and struggle.

The two being fought and struggled, Fear managed to knock Satan away and roll back to his feet. When he lunged again, Fear had a plan; he dropped onto his back, ramming his feet into his enemy's stomach as he flew by, vaulted his feet up and sending the red and charred mobian into the column of flame.

**OoOoO**

Outside the ring of fire, they could hear screaming as the fire began to fade, along with the horrors that had come, leaving Fear and the others alone. Their location slowly started to change, leaving them in the same, dimly lit room the problem had started in.

For a long while, no one spoke. Then Kaity groaned quietly, getting the Chaotix's attention. They rushed to her side. "Hey, you okay?" Vector asked as the cyan eyes opened.

"Yeah…" Kaity sat up stiffly and looked around, "Had a crazy dream though."

"Bet it was real." Malice smirked, heading for the door, "Anyway, that was sort of hellish, so I'm going to bed."

"Sounds good." Fear stood up, trying to dust the charred black out of his fur, "Screw this 'partner' stuff, next time, I'm killing you all on my own." And he disappeared.

Kaity watched this, only blinking. "So." She looked at the other three, "What'd I miss?"

"Fight with the Devil. Kind of awesome." Charmy smiled.

Kaity let out a loud groan, "Seriously? I really wanted to fight 'im!"

"Trust me, you'll be glad you didn't." Espio said, helping the chameleon girl to her feet, "We'll tell you all about it on the way back to the Agency."

"Good." Kaity nodded, as if she had expected them to tell her anyway, "I wanna know every detail."

**Right, so the ending failed. :3 Sorry.**

**Anway, the next story I'll finish is a tie between _This is What We Do IV_ and _The Puppet Master_, so I'll be updating both until one is voted on more than the other...or if something beats them both. : Ta~**


End file.
